Phan-Tomcat Of The Opera
by Cakedecorator
Summary: "Raoul shall be played by..." Adrien was crossing his fingers under the table. He wanted to play Raoul, because he knew one detail about the show that Marinette seemed to forget. 'Come on, come on...' Adrien thought, praying that he would get the part of Christine's lover. "Nathanaël Kurtzberg, leaving the titular role to Adrien." Just. His. Luck. Rated T, Season 2 Spoiler.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another story. Possibly going to be a two or three-shot because of the length of the production. I saw the stage show of Andrew Lloyd-Webber's "Phantom Of The Opera" on stage few years ago, and I was SO GLAD I didn't sit it out. I loved it! And I've seen a few fan pieces where characters from Miraculous Ladybug have been adapted to the show, so I thought, why not give it a go on my end, too, while including some of the songs?**

 **Here's the main synopsis: Marinette's class in her lycée (yes, it's the same group) is going to be working with some other classes and the school theatre department to put on "Phantom of The Opera" and Marinette has been cast as Christine Daaé. But in a crazy twist, Adrien is cast as the titular role of the Phantom and Nathanaël gets the part of Vicomte de Changy Raoul. As a result, Adrien's territorial/jealous side comes out during rehearsals _and_ the actual performance.**

 **Now before I'm given grief over my casting choice, hear me out: the Phantom of the Opera is a jealous, lonely man yearning for love and acceptance. In a way, that's similar to Adrien, who wants to be a normal person, live a normal life, and be accepted by his peers. And I've heard that cats tend to be very territorial and jealous, so I thought that would tie in with the Phantom's jealousy over Raoul and Christine's romance. Adrien would be letting his "jealous cat" tendencies show through in his acting.**

 **And for the sake of tightening up the story, I'm going to jump around and only feature some of the scenes in the show that primarily have the Phantom, Raoul, and Christine together instead of going through the whole show, otherwise it will take forever to show the main plot. This is still going to be a bit of a long one. None of the material for either Miraculous or Phantom of The Opera is mine.**

 **Now, this contains a Season 2 spoiler, so if you don't want to read it, you might want to turn back.**

* * *

A classroom door opens, and skidding inside on her feet before falling flat on her face was a girl. A girl with fair skin, blue eyes, pale pink lips, and dark hair tied back into low pigtails with red ribbons. She had a white shirt with a floral pattern stitched into it, was wearing a dark grey blazer that had pink lining with polka dots, and the sleeves were just past her elbows. She was wearing pink pants and ballet flats. Her purse was pink with a black strap and it had a similar flower design stitched on it that coordinated with the whole outfit. She was also wearing black stud earrings.

"Marinette! You okay, girl?" Another girl asked.

She had dark red hair that went slightly past her shoulders, with a lighter copper shade at the tips, and hazel eyes. She was wearing glasses, had a beauty mark over one of her eyebrows. She was wearing a white tank with a flannel shirt that had white, orange, and purple plaid stripes. She was also wearing jeans and white sneakers.

"I'm fine, Alya," Marinette said. "I'm just glad I'm on time for once."

"You need to get organized." Alya said with a giggle as she helped Marinette stand up.

Marinette could have sworn that she heard her kwami, Tikki, giggling inside her purse.

"Good thing Adrien hasn't arrived yet," A boy quipped. "You're always trying to look good in front of him."

He was tall, with short brown hair, hazel eyes, and glasses. He was wearing a blue shirt with an eye design on the front, several bands on his wrists, a red cap on his head, orange headphones around his neck, jeans, and red/white high-collar shoes.

"Nino..." Marinette muttered, a little embarrassed.

"Ha! As if _she_ could ever look good for anyone or anything!" A snobbish, shrill voice said from nearby. A girl with fair skin, pink lips, icy blue eyes, and blonde hair in a ponytail with sunglasses atop her head, wearing a yellow jacket over a white and black stripped shirt was smirking.

"Shut up, Chloé. No one asked you." Alya quipped. This made Chloé grind her teeth and scoff before turning away.

Marinette and Alya then shared a high-five before taking their seat at their shared bench.

Just then, the door opened again. In walked in the boy of Marinette's dreams, Adrien Agreste. He was a taller boy with golden-blonde hair, and eyes of peridot green. He had fair skin, and was wearing a black shirt with a white button-down over it, blue jeans, and orange sneakers. The son of her fashion idol Gabriel Agreste, Adrien could only be described in one word: perfect. Marinette could not stop talking about him and all of his good traits that were _not_ his wealth and looks.

He had first walked into her life when she was about thirteen. It was her first day of school for the term and she was just flat-out having a bad day. She had been late to school, got stuck with Chloé in her class again, and to top it all off, Marinette had mistakenly come to the conclusion that Adrien had put chewing gum on her seat. In truth, it was really Sabrina and Chloe who did it and used Adrien as a scapegoat. Being Chloé's old friend, Marinette immediately took a disliking to him because she thought Adrien was just a male Chloé.

However, after the day's events, Marinette had a change of heart. Just her luck, it had begun raining and she was without an umbrella. Adrien had come forward and told her the truth while explaining that being in public school was completely new for him. Once he was finished, he had given her his own umbrella to use for the day before leaving. Marinette had been head-over-heels for him ever since.

And it was also the same time she had first obtained her earrings, which were the Ladybug Miraculous. While at first she wanted nothing to do with being a super heroine, she soon accepted the role and had been doing an excellent job of keeping Paris safe alongside her Miraculous super hero partner, Cat Noir.

Over the years, Adrien had grown. Not only did he shoot up in height, but his chest and shoulders had gotten broader, his arms were more toned and muscular, his jawline had grown sharper and stronger, and he was starting to look like less of a fourteen-year-old and more of a young adult. If Marinette had been crushing on him before, she was completely helpless now.

Adrien caught Marinette staring at him and made eye contact.

"Good morning, Marinette." Adrien said, waving to the girl before winking at her.

Marinette blushed and shyly waved back while saying, "Good morning, Adrien. How are you this morning?"

"I'm _feline_ pretty good." Adrien said, as he made his way over to his seat next to Nino.

Everyone groaned at that pun, thinking it terrible. Marinette face-palmed herself and sighed in annoyance.

As time went by, her interactions with Adrien had gotten smoother and less awkward to the point where she could carry a conversation without stumbling over her words. It also helped that she started finding Cat Noir to be quite attractive, too.

She had no idea when it started. Out of nowhere, Cat Noir had started randomly visiting her when she was on her balcony at night. The excuses he came up with varied, but all of them had the foundation that he was trying to check up on her. Since she had been the target of a few akumas, he wanted to make sure she was safe... Or so he told her.

Marinette internally called crap on that. She never said it out loud, but she knew Cat Noir was treating her differently when compared to other civilians. Sure, he was still flirting with her when she was Ladybug, but she had begun to take it more seriously when she realized he was _not_ fooling around about his affections for her. As a result, he toned it down.

But that did not explain why he was paying attention to her as both Ladybug _and_ Marinette. The only explanation she could think of was that he somehow figured out her secret.

She threw that idea out the window pretty quickly, since she had been _quadruple careful_ about keeping her identity under wraps. She had even started changing her hairstyle whenever she was Ladybug as an extra measure. Yes, her heart belonged to Adrien, but she was starting to grow fond of her kitten, too.

Adrien snickered internally as his friends' reaction to his joke was just what he wanted. He especially found Marinette's reaction to be very endearing. Adrien could not help but stare at the back of her head, watching her converse with Alya over who-knows-what. Knowing Alya, it was probably something relating to Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Adrien's overall personality did not change much as he had gotten older, but he was able to let some facets of his true self shine through. He had come out of his shell a little more, being slightly more outgoing than he used to be and would sometimes crack a joke in conversation.

Needless to say, no one really appreciated his sense of humor and Nino had said he was just as bad at jokes as Cat Noir, especially puns. Adrien pretended to be affronted and insinuated - and joked - that he was being accused of being a copycat, which was a double pun in of itself. He could not help but think of the Copycat incident when he made that pun, and wound up howling in laughter.

Adrien was always amused at the reactions his friends had to his jocular behavior. Marinette's expressions were a welcome pleasure, especially. The way she reacted with groans at his jokes forced him to hold back his chuckles. He secretly started watching Marinette, as she was talking to Alya about something on the Ladyblog.

 _'She's so beautiful...'_ Adrien thought, as he saw Marinette's eyes light up with humor and joy. A smitten smile graced his lips and a few hearts started to flutter around him.

Nino nudged him with his elbow and whispered, "Caught you staring at Marinette, man."

Adrien blushed, the hearts vanished in a puff of smoke, and then he shook his head before insisting, "I wasn't staring at Marinette. I was staring off into space."

"Sure you were." Nino quipped with a playful roll of his eyes. Nino knew his best friend better than anybody.

Adrien scoffed before resting his face on one of his heads.

Soon thereafter, their teacher came in. She clapped her hands to get everyone's attention and then she cleared her throat.

"Class, I have excellent news to share with you," She said, with a big smile on her face. "We all know that the school festival is coming up in several months and we will be collaborating with the theatre department and a few other classes for our contribution. We will be performing..."

The teacher immediately wrote up the title of the show on the blackboard.

"Andrew Lloyd Webber's "Phantom Of The Opera."" She announced. Everyone started clamoring and talking with excitement over the news.

"Oh my gosh, Alya! "Phantom of the Opera?!" I absolutely love that show!" Marinette said. "The clothes are so well-made and the story is great!"

"I know, girl! This will be perfect for the school blog!" Alya said, as she and Marinette shared a high-five.

"Time for me to take the spotlight!" Chloé declared, standing up and putting a hand to her chest. "I _clearly_ will be playing Christine Daaé and Adrikins will be Raoul!"

"Actually, Chloé, I've already decided the cast list. And it will _not_ be up for debate under _any_ circumstances. The principal cares _not_ who your father is, is that clear?" The teacher said, crossing her arms.

Chloé groaned, sat in her seat with a thud and crossed her arms.

"Now, first off, our protagonist, Christine Daaé, shall be played by Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who will also be working with the theatre department's costume design team to make the costumes for our show. Is that okay, Marinette?" The teacher declared.

Marinette smiled widely with joy. Not only was she going to be making the costumes for the show, but she was going to be center stage for the entire production as the heroine. It was a dream come true.

"I'm more than happy to do it!" Marinette said, nodding excitedly and nearly bursting into a fit of happiness.

 _'This is great! I can use my designing skills to make the best costumes for the show! And not only that, I'm playing Christine!'_ Marinette thought, overjoyed.

"Now, for the remainder of the cast. Madame Giry: Juleka Couffaine; Meg Giry: Rose Lavillant; Carlotta Guidicelli: Chloé Bourgeois; Ubaldo Piangi: Ivan Bruel. Joseph Buquet: Nino Lahiffe. Monsieur Gilles Andre: Max Kante; Monsieur Richard Firmin: Lé Chiên Kim. Everyone okay so far?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, Madame." Everyone said with a nod, albeit the obvious anger and disappointment in Chloe's voice was palpable.

"Alya Césaire shall be in charge of spreading the word via social media through the school blog. The remainder of the students from here and the other classes will be in the ensemble." The teacher said.

"Hang on," Alix said, speaking up. "You forgot something, Madame. What about The Phantom and Raoul? Who will be playing those two?"

"Oh, yes, I nearly forgot. Thank you for reminding me, Alix," The teacher said. "Vicomte de Chagny Raoul shall be played by..."

Marinette was on the edge of her seat. The remaining two boys in the classroom were Nathanaël Kurtzberg and Adrien, so it came down to the fact that in her role, these two boys would be vying for her affections.

What she did not know was that would be happening both on and _off_ the stage.

Unknown to anyone else in the room, Adrien was crossing his fingers under the table. He wanted to be the one playing Raoul, because he knew one detail about the show that Marinette seemed to forget...

 _'Come on, come on...'_ Adrien thought, praying that he would get the part of Christine's lover.

"Nathanaël Kurtzberg," The teacher stated, as she made eye contact with the redheaded artist. "Who will also help by making flyers for the show to post around the school."

Adrien turned around to look at Nathanaël with wide eyes. The artist's face was as red as his hair, and his lips quirked up into a tiny smile. Nathanaël glanced in Marinette's direction before turning to the teacher and giving her a determined smile and a firm nod.

"Yes, Madame." Nathanaël said, facing up to the challenge.

Nathanaël could not help but internally cheer and jump for joy. Once he heard that Marinette would be playing Christine, he was hoping that he would play Raoul because the two of them had so many sweet moments in the show. He was pretty stoked.

"Which leaves the titular role to Adrien Agreste." The teacher said.

Everyone was clapping for Adrien, who had been given the key part of playing the main character of the show. On the outside, Adrien was flattered and smiling. Deep down though, he was seething with envy.

 _'Crap, why did_ Nathanaël _get the part of Vicomte de Changy Raoul?! That should be **me**!' _Adrien thought, jealous that Nathanaël had gotten the part of Raoul.

Adrien knew what happened in the show. He was fully aware of what was coming, and the image that his mind conjured up made Adrien want to gag. It was not a pretty picture.

Nathanaël, on the other hand, was smiling to himself, bumping a fist in delight. Apparently, he also knew what would come to pass in the show and was excited about it.

"I'll hand out the scripts and music sheets at once. Rehearsals start tomorrow after school in the auditorium," The teacher said, as she took up a pile of scripts and music, and in each script, she highlighted the lines for the role for the intended recipient.

Marinette was a little flustered - and happy - that Adrien got the role of the Phantom while she was cast as Christine. It was like one of her fantasies was playing out. Adrien was upset over Nathanaël being cast as Raoul, and Nathanaël himself was internally reveling that he had gotten that particular role.

Alya and Nino merely gave each other uncomfortable looks, as if they knew something that Marinette was either aware of or was forgetting about.

Once the final bell for class rang out that day, Marinette and Alya were making their way home. Marinette herself had a skip to her step, excited that she had gotten such a coveted role.

"I'm playing Christine Daaé~! I'm playing Christine Daaé~!" Marinette said, in a sing-song voice, while spinning with every few steps.

"Yeah, yeah, I know girl. You're going to be great, I'm sure," Alya said, trying to get her friend to calm down. "But I think you're forgetting _one_ little thing."

"What might that be?" Marinette asked, as she kept walking with joy.

"You realize you have to kiss Nathanaël, right?" Alya said, getting to the point.

Marinette immediately froze in her tracks and then turned around to Alya.

" _K-K-K-Kiss Nathanaël?!_ " Marinette squeaked.

"That's what I said, girl," Alya said. "You have to kiss Nathanaël a few times, since he _is_ playing the part of Christine's lover/fiancé in the show."

"Omigod, I totally forgot about that! I have to kiss Nathanaël, and Adrien will see it! He'll think Nathanaël and I are an item, he'll never speak to me again, and I'll never get a date with him!" Marinette began, freaking out.

Alya shook her head with amusement, thinking, _'The more things change, the more they stay the same.'_

"Marinette, you _have to relax!_ " Alya said, grabbing her best friend by the shoulder and getting her to stop. "They're only _stage_ kisses. A-N-D, if you remember the show, then you get to kiss _Adrien_ , too."

Marinette immediately blushed at the idea of kissing Adrien. She grew a goofy smile on her face and hearts fluttered around her head at the notion of kissing her crush.

Once she calmed down, Marinette told her best friend, "Thanks, Alya. You're right, I can't get so worked up about it. I should get home to get started on practicing my part."

"See you tomorrow, girl!" Alya said, as she and Marinette shared a high-five before parting ways for the day.

Once Marinette was in the privacy of her bedroom, she started fan-girling over the idea that she would get to kiss Adrien.

"OMIGOSH, TIKKI!" Marinette squealed. "I get to _kiss Adrien_!"

"Don't forget, Marinette. They're not real, and you're kissing _two_ boys in this show." Tikki said, trying to get her chosen to clam down, lest her parents check in on her.

"No argument there..." Marinette said, as her mind wandered to the moment where she and Adrien would kiss for the first time. Her face burned with embarrassment and anticipation for the moment.

"Oh, but how am I supposed to focus when all I can think about is kissing Adrien's kissable lips?!" Marinette squealed, her hands to her face and sighing with joy.

"Why not distract yourself by working on the designs for the costumes?" Tikki chimed, trying to help Marinette focus on something else.

"That's a good idea!" Marinette said, as she immediately took out her sketchbook, pencils, rulers, etc., to get started on designing. "But still... I can't believe I have to kiss Nathanaël..."

* * *

"I can't believe she has to kiss _Nathanaël!_ " Adrien shouted as he paced around his room in frustration. His fingers were tugging at his hair and he was gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"What's your problem, Adrien?" Plagg asked, eating camembert as always. "You have to chill out. After all, you get a kiss from her in this show, too."

Adrien stopped in his tracks and turned back to Plagg before saying, "Yes, I know that, but I only get the _one_! Meanwhile, good old artist _Nathanaël_ gets _several_ from her, all because _he_ got the role of Raoul instead of _me_!"

"Aren't you the jealous type?" Plagg quipped, teasing.

Adrien blushed, averting his eyes. He face-palmed himself and sighed in vexation.

"Oh, of course I am," Adrien said. "Sure, Marinette and I are going to have plenty of moments on stage together, but in the end..."

Adrien did _not_ want to finish that statement. Being in love with Marinette was making him think things he would normally not let stew in his mind. On the other hand, he assumed that he would _not_ be a healthy seventeen year old boy if he did not have such thoughts.

"You mooning over her when she's _Ladybug_ is one thing, but now as _Marinette_ , too? You've got it bad." Plagg said, as he swallowed the last of his camembert, before letting out a loud belch.

"Well, maybe if _someone_ had told me earlier that Marinette has been My Lady this whole time, I wouldn't _have_ this problem!" Adrien said, giving Plagg a sour, knowing look.

Adrien had started to fall for Marinette somewhere along the line. He was unsure when his feelings of friendship towards her blossomed into love. One day, he just took notice of her and how beautiful she had become as she got older. And as time passed, her anxiety and awkwardness around him lessened. They were able to talk normally as a result. He started enjoying her company more and more, and he began yearning to spend more time with her, and maybe even ask her out on a date.

The problem was that while Marinette had caught his attention, he was still devoted to Ladybug. Whenever he was around Ladybug, he could see Marinette in her and vice-versa. Adrien was torn between two girls... Or so he thought.

 _~Flashback~_

 _One day, Adrien was just walking through the halls at school when he overheard Marinette talking to someone in the locker area. He could immediately tell it was not Alya she was talking to._

 _"Marinette, you're going to be fine!" The feminine, high-pitched voice said. It sounded very friendly and compassionate. "You've been working on that design for weeks! Everyone, well, minus Chloé, is going to love it!"_

 _Adrien snuck over to the lockers and chanced a peek and saw Marinette talking... to her purse? Adrien blinked a few times. That could not be right. He took a closer look and saw that Marinette was speaking to what appeared to be a red version of Plagg. Only this kwami had black spots, no cat ears or whiskers, was clearly a girl, and had pretty blue eyes, much like Marinette._

 _"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Tikki," Marinette said, as she rubbed Tikki on her head with her finger. "It's definitely one of my favorites."_

 _"That's Tikki for you," Plagg muttered from under Adrien's shirt whilst peeking out. "Always encouraging her chosen and being there for them. No wonder Marinette has been such a good Ladybug. Not only does she meet the qualifications, but Tikki's there for her, too."_

 _Hearing what he had just said, Plagg covered his mouth. Adrien, completely floored and shocked, grabbed Plagg by his body and dashed into the boys' bathroom. Double-checking to make sure no one else was there, he went into one of the stalls and locked the door._

 _"You **knew** that Marinette is Ladybug?!" Adrien asked, in complete shock._

 _Plagg froze for a second, but then nodded._

 _"For how long?" Adrien demanded of Plagg._

 _Plagg hesitated to answer. Adrien knew only one thing that would get Plagg to crack._

 _"Tell me the truth or **no camembert for a month!** " Adrien threatened._

 _Hearing that ultimatum, Plagg swallowed a lump in his throat and said, "...Since Dark Owl."_

 _"You've **known** for **that long** and you **NEVER** told me?!" Adrien shouted, grabbing Plagg by his abdomen again. "Why not?!" _

_"You know the rules of superheroes, kid!" Plagg said, phasing out of Adrien's grip. "And besides, Ladybug keeps on insisting on separating your civilian and superhero lives! Do you honestly think she would have been happy if you knew the truth?!"_

 _Adrien deflated at that. Plagg was right. The blonde sighed in defeat and said, "You're right. Sorry for overreacting."_

 _"I can't blame you for that, but **never** threaten to take away my camembert again, you understand?" Plagg said, glaring at Adrien. _

_"Fine." Adrien said, before letting Plagg hide in his shirt again._

 _~End of Flashback~_

After that, Adrien began paying more attention to Marinette and started learning to love her as both the normal, clumsy, aspiring designer and as the red and black-spotted super heroine he had come to adore.

At first, reconciling the two girls into one was a challenge. They acted so differently, but at the same time, they were so alike. Once Adrien came to terms with the truth, he realized how stupid he was for not noticing earlier. He was also relieved that he was actually in love with one girl rather than two.

Adrien wanted to come out with it and tell Marinette everything. That he knew her secret, how much he loved her - _all_ of her - and that he was Cat Noir. On the other hand, he was a little timid about speaking up... Especially since he had competition.

Adrien knew Nathanaël still had feelings for Marinette. Even after the Evillustrator incident, Nathanaël's crush on the blunette never faded. In the redhead's defense, akumatized victims never remember what happened when they were under Hawkmoth's control. Thus, it was understandable that the artist had no recollection of comparing Marinette to Chloé.

"Okay. Once rehearsals start tomorrow, I'm going to give it my all, and I'll show Marinette how passionate of a Phantom I can be!" Adrien said, making a bold declaration.

Plagg rolled his eyes and ate his cheese again, ignoring Adrien's statements.

* * *

Marinette and Alya arrived at the school auditorium the next afternoon. Everyone else in the class and the entire theatre troupe was there, too.

Adrien took notice of Marinette and then gave her a smile and a wave. Marinette responded in kind and then she noticed who was on stage.

There were two members of the theatre department playing Monsieur Reyer and Monsieur Lefevre respectively, and then Nino, Chloé, Ivan, Kim, Max, Juleka, and Rose and they were all reading over their scripts. Anyone who was either in the ensemble or off stage for the moment was in the house seats. Anyone who needed a specific prop also had them in hand. For example, Madame Giry had a cane that she slammed on the stage to get everyone's attention, thus Juleka had one in hand, too.

Marinette immediately ran up to the stage, pulling out her own script in response.

"Perfect timing, Marinette," Rose said. "We're about to run lines for the first scene."

Marinette smiled as she looked over her script, waiting for her part. She was quiet while listening to the others who were speaking or singing for their parts.

"Okay... 'If I remember correctly, Elissa has quite a fabulous aria in Act III of "Hannibal." I was hoping, Mademoiselle, as a personal favor if you could indulge us with a private rendition? That is, unless Monsieur Reyer objects?'" Kim said, reciting his lines as Firmin.

"'My manager commands it. Monsieur Reyer.'" Chloé said, her snobbiness being on-point.

Marinette internally rolled her eyes. Now she understood why the teacher put Chloé in the role of the prima donna: the mayor's daughter was _perfect_ for the part.

"'As my diva commands! Will two bars be a sufficient introduction?'" The boy playing Reyer said, as he opened up his prop: a book of sheet music.

"'Two bars will be perfect.'" Kim said, reciting his lines.

After the next few lines were spoken, everyone gave Chloé a bit of space so they could hear her sing.

 _"'Think of me... Think of me fondly when we've said 'goodbye...'"_ Chloé began, her voice high and very, _very_ grating. Everyone cringed and grimaced a bit.

It was not that Chloé's singing was _bad,_ it was just high-pitched, equitable to fingernails on a blackboard, and it was nearly impossible to distinguish the lyrics. However, it was likely that was the whole point.

 _'Ugh, no wonder the Phantom tried to take Carlotta out of the picture and replace her with Christine in this show. It's hard to understand the song with that vocalizing.'_ Marinette thought, trying not to cover her ears.

 _"'Remember me every so often, promise me you'll try! On that day, that not-so-distant day, when you are far away and free. If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me. Think of me, think of me...'"_ Chloé continued.

The teacher snapped her fingers and then at that point, everyone on the stage - minus Marinette, who briefly went into her mental "Ladybug Mode" - started screaming and scrambling around the stage. Marinette, remembering she was _supposed_ to be scared, immediately stiffened up and looked around in mild fear.

Marinette remained quiet as everyone else continued their lines. Marinette tuned out as Chloé _perfectly_ reciting her lines, having heard Chloé's bratty tantrums tons of times in the past. They were at the part where Carlotta was ranting about how the accidents have been happening for three years straight with no end in sight, no thanks to the former owner.

She then stomped off the stage, followed by Ivan. Marinette resisted the urge to giggle at this, considering how fitting it was. Marinette kept listening to the others go over their lines, and waiting for her cue.

"'Madame, who is Elissa's understudy?!'" Max asked, pushing his glasses up on his face.

"'We haven't found one. The production is new.'" Reyer's actor said, indignantly.

"'Christine Daaé can sing it!'" Rose, playing her part said, as she pulled on Marinette's arm and brought her over to Max, Juleka, and Kim.

Marinette got in character, because she knew what was about to happen.

"'What? A girl from the ballet group?'" Kim asked, crossing his arms in suspicions.

"'She's been taking lessons from an excellent instructor!'" Rose said, pushing Marinette closer to the boys.

"'Oh? And who might he be?'" Max asked, raising an eyebrow.

Marinette grew stiff, as per her character. She swallowed a lump in her throat and then said, "'I-I'm afraid I know not of his identity, Monsieur.'"

"' _Mon deu_ , even yourself?!'" Kim asked, slapping himself in the face. "'I don't believe this! The show is sold out and now we have to cancel as a result!'"

Juleka spoke up and said, "'Let her sing for you, Monsieur. She has been taught _quite_ well.'"

"'Fine then.'" Max said, rolling his eyes.

"'Take it from the top of the aria.'" Reyer's actor said, showing Marinette the sheet music.

Marinette stepped forward and took a deep breath. Her eyes met Adrien's and then the blonde gave her a smile and a thumb's up. Marinette grew more confident, ready to sing.

The piano began to play. Marinette started to behave in a nervous, jittery manner.

 _"'Think of me... Think of me_ _fondly when we've said goodbye.'"_ Marinette nervously sang, staying in character.

She tried to exit the stage, but then Juleka tapped her cane on the stage, cuing Marinette to stop and continue her singing.

 _"'Remember me every so often. Promise me you'll try.'"_ Marinette sang, as she started to grow more confident. She ignored Kim and Max's lines that were being spoken at the same time, trying to concentrate on her part.

Marinette's singing voice got Adrien's attention. His eyes went wide. He had never heard Marinette sing before, and he was impressed. Everyone else in the seats were pleasantly surprised at Marinette's talent - even Chloé, though she would never say it out loud.

 _"'On that day, that not so distant day, when you are far away and free. If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me.'"_ Marinette sang, now fully comfortable and singing on stage as if she had been doing it forever.

Adrien was listening intently as he kept his eyes on Marinette. He started to put himself in the Phantom's position and began thinking about what his part was probably thinking in that moment.

 _'Wow... I understand why the Phantom was so fixated on her and her singing voice. It's phenomenal!'_ Adrien thought, as he felt at peace at hearing Marinette's singing.

 _"'Though it's clear, though it was always clear, that this was never meant to be, if you happen to remember, stop and think of me.'"_ Marinette sang, letting her mind wander.

She was thinking of the times that she and Cat Noir would spend time together and how, very deep in the back of her mind and heart, she would secretly hope that Cat Noir would keep her in his own head and heart as well.

 _"'Think of all the things we've shared and seen. Don't think about the way things might have been...'"_ Marinette sang.

She was wondering what could have been if she was not so timid around Adrien. Could she have possibly told him her true feelings by then? If so, where would they be at that very moment? Would they be head-over-heels for each other, or would everything they had in the past be shattered?

 _"'Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying to hard to put you from my mind.'"_ Marinette sang, while remembering the times that her feelings for Adrien had clouded her judgement as Ladybug from time to time.

 _"'Think of me, please say you'll think of me, whatever that you chose to do. There will never be a day when I don't think of you!'"_ Marinette sang, while she held the last note for a few beats.

During this moment, Nathanaël remembered his own cue and stood up from his seat. He knew that in this moment, he was technically "off stage," so staying in the house was a smart move.

 _"'Can it be? Can it be Christine? Brava! Brava!'"_ Nathanaël sang, perfectly on point while applauding for a few seconds. _"'Long ago, it seems so long ago, how young and innocent we were. She may not remember me, but I remember her!'_ _"_

Seeing this, Adrien held back a grunt and felt a vein in his head throb with anger. He admitted that Nathanaël was a good singer. On the other hand, it was _so painfully obvious_ that Nathanaël still carried a torch for Marinette, that the blonde found it annoying. In a way, Adrien felt like a cat that had its territory encroached on.

 _"'Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade; they have their seasons, so do we. But promise me that sometimes, you will think...'"_ Marinette sang, as she started vocalizing and dropping and raising her pitch for the notes for "of." _"'Of... Me!'"_

At that point, Marinette essentially got a standing ovation from the crowd, even the teacher. They were all _so_ impressed with Marinette's singing. Adrien's eyes met with Marinette's again. His applause was the one that she was the most concerned about. She blushed and smiled sheepishly, proud of her accomplishment.

As Marinette stepped off the stage to go back to her seat for a bit, she passed by Adrien, who had an aisle seat. He snagged her hand to stop her, and then she froze. Adrien stood up, smirked, turned to her and slowly, quietly sang into her ear, _"Brava... Brava... Bravissima."_

Marinette blushed as she heard this. She swallowed a lump in her throat and then Adrien pulled her closer and had her sit down next to him. Marinette blushed heavily, knowing she was sitting next to her crush for the moment.

Tikki peeked out from her purse and mouthed to Marinette, "You were great out there!"

Marinette gave her little kwami a smile and then she faced forward to pay attention to the rest of the rehearsal.

* * *

 **And CUT, END SCENE! That's chapter one. I think that at the rate this story is going, a one-shot is just not in the cards. I hope you all enjoyed chapter one. Drop a review and maybe a vote on my poll, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second act, so to speak. Sorry this took so long. I had exams and I needed to sort out some uncertainties, because there were a few scenes I wanted to include, but I wasn't sure whether or not I should.**

 **Now, lights, camera, Miraculous, ACTION!**

* * *

The following months of rehearsals went off without a hitch. No akumas had attacked during rehearsal times, thankfully, and Marinette was being sung praises for her singing as well as her costume designs for the show. She was not only having fun, but she was nailing all her cues and parts with precision. Nothing like the klutz that people would expect from her.

Adrien himself, however, was struggling to keep his cool, especially during the scenes where Marinette and Nathanaël were together. It was making him act very territorial during scenes where he was off-stage and singing. Even the moments where Marinette and Nathanaël either spoke or hugged made him want to pounce.

With the exception of Nino, no one seemed to pay any mind to this. In fact, they all just thought Adrien was taking his performance seriously. On the other hand, Adrien was letting his inner black cat shine in through some moments and had to catch himself before he would hiss. Even Plagg tried his best to make Adrien tow the line because he was getting worried.

Adrien had made it to the auditorium before anyone else got there, so Plagg was able to come out and not have to worry about getting caught. He immediately got into Adrien's face.

"Kid, you've _got_ to get your jealousy under control! I understand that everyone sees it's enhancing your performance during rehearsals, but if you don't reign it in, you could ruin the whole show during opening night!" Plagg said.

"Come on, Plagg, no one's the wiser as to how I'm really feeling during practice. Besides, _you're_ the one who's always telling me it's okay to let my feelings go instead of keeping them bottled up." Adrien said, reading over his script.

Between himself and Tikki, Plagg was usually the irresponsible one. Needless to say, this had caused trouble quite a few times, such as when he mistook one of Chloé's bracelets for a box of camembert and it wound up causing an entire mess where Marinette was blamed for theft.

On the other hand, his easygoing attitude was a good offset for Adrien because the blonde was also so uptight and unable to unwind because of his lifestyle. He needed to be able to cut loose, live it up, have fun, etc., and Plagg was there to help him do that just by being there for him.

However, there were times where Plagg knew when to get serious. And under the current circumstances, Plagg knew he had to say something before Adrien snapped.

"That may be true, but you're acting more and more like a cat! Not necessarily a bad thing, but..." Plagg said.

"Acting like a cat? When I'm not transformed?" Adrien inquired, putting his script down. "How so?"

"Cats are territorial and jealous in general," Plagg said. "And you're getting _very_ defensive where Marinette is concerned. You need to be careful."

Adrien scoffed and rolled his eyes. His lazy, stubborn, devil-may-care kwami was telling _him_ to be careful? Now he had seen everything.

"I'm doing nothing of the sort." Adrien denied.

"Oh, no? What about yesterday? I could hear your heavy breathing and gritting teeth during the whole "Masquerade" scene where Marinette and Nathanaël were having a moment before you made your entrance. Or last week, where Nathanaël and Marinette were hugging during the second "Notes" scene? You were off-stage, but I could swear you were going to claw Nathanaël's eyes out. Or what about..." Plagg said, going on about examples of Adrien's jealousy.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Adrien said. "Yes, I'm jealous."

"Don't you feel better now that you've admitted it?" Plagg asked.

Adrien nodded. Plagg immediately hid again when he heard the doors open. Adrien took his script back up again to read it.

* * *

Time passed quickly, and then opening night was upon the school before anyone knew what happened. The house was completely packed. Tom and Sabine were there, Mayor Bourgeois (who provided the funding necessary for the production) was in attendance, and several other parents and peers of the school were sitting in their seats, so excited for the show. Sadly, Gabriel Agreste was not in attendance, much to Adrien's dismay. However, Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel's assistant, was in the audience in an aisle seat and had a professional-grade video camera to record the show.

"Our Marinette... Playing Christine Daaé! I'm so proud..." Tom said, as he squeezed Sabine's hand.

"I know she'll perform well. Her punctuality has gotten better." Sabine said, as she squeezed back.

Marinette was in the girls' changing room in the greenroom, putting on the first costume Christine wore in the act.

"You look great, Marinette!" Tikki said, flying to eye level with her charge. "You're going to kill it out there!"

"Thanks, Tikki," Marinette said, as she took out her pigtails for her role. "And everyone in the cast is going to be wearing the clothes I designed! It's going to be perfect!"

"But... have you noticed that Adrien's acting has been really good?" Tikki inquired.

"Yeah. He must really want to play his part well," Marinette said with a shrug. "Otherwise he wouldn't be so passionate."

"That's not what I meant," Tikki said, shaking her heads. "The parts where you and Nathanaël are together... During rehearsals, it was like Adrien really _was_ angry about it."

"...Now that you mention it, you're right," Marinette said, crossing her arms. "I wonder what's gotten into him?"

Tikki was about to continue, but she immediately sensed someone was coming and hid in her usual hiding spot, Marinette's purse.

"Marinette, come on!" Rose said, peeking into the dressing room. "The show's about to start."

"Coming," Marinette said, as Rose shut the door. "Alya should be recording the whole show up in the sound station, so I'll be sure to show you the footage of it later, Tikki."

Tikki opened up the purse and gave Marinette a nod before shutting it.

Marinette soon made her way out onto the stage.

After her solo in the beginning of the show, Marinette was singing along with Rose, while the former was wearing a white night robe. They were standing in a box set on the stage that represented Christine's dressing room.

 _"'Angel of music, hide no longer! Secret and strange Angel.'"_ Marinette sang in tandem with Rose.

Meanwhile, Adrien was standing behind the set's two-way glass mirror. Adrien could see what was going on from his side of the mirror, but no one could see him for the moment. Adrien had been watching and listening to Marinette's singing. She was just as good as the first rehearsal, if not better. Adrien felt comfort from her voice and wanted to hear more. He understood how the Phantom felt, in a way.

Once Juleka made her appearance and cued for Rose to go and practice with the other dancers, Marinette was alone on the stage again, sitting in the chair with her back to the door, doing her own thing, messing with her hair and the like, waiting for the next part.

Nathanaël, Max, and Kim were walking on the stage outside the set. They were all in similar clothes, though Kim and Max had hats on their heads.

Nathanaël was wearing black dress pants and shoes, a white dress shirt with a black 19th century necktie. It was under a a black dress jacket with a coattail that went just above the back of his knees. His usual red hair was the same, down to the style. Finally, Nathanaël was holding a single, thornless, red rose in hand.

"'...If you don't mind, this is one visit I would prefer to make... unaccompanied.'" Nathanaël said, reciting his lines, approaching the set's door.

Kim and Max walked offstage, making sure to recite their lines about how Raoul and Christine have met in the past.

As the redhead opened the door, holding the rose behind his back, he said, "'Christine Daaé, where is your red scarf?'"

Marinette, not turning around, said, "'Monsieur?'"

"'You can't have lost it. After all the trouble I went to. I was just fourteen and soaked to the skin.'" Nathanaël said, taking a few steps forward.

"'Because you had run into the sea to go get it,'" Marinette said, a smile adorning her features as she turned around. "'Oh, Raoul, it _is_ you!'"

She stood up with a bright smile on her face. Nathanaël gave her the rose, which she tenderly took into her hand, and Nathanaël once again said, "'Christine.'"

The two of them hugged. Nathanaël himself was happy at hugging his crush, while Marinette did not feel any real emotions about it at all. She honestly wished she was hugging Adrien instead. Speaking of whom, he was watching them from behind the mirror and was balling his fists.

 _"'Little Lotte, let her mind wander.'"_ Nathanaël sang, as Marinette once again went to sit in her chair.

"'You remember that, too?'" Marinette said with a smile.

 _"'Little Lotte, thought 'Am I fonder of dolls...''"_ Nathanaël sang, and then Marinette sang along with him at the end with, _"'Or of goblins or shoes?'"_

 _"'Or of riddles of frocks.'"_ Marinette sang, smiling.

"'Those picnics in the attic, or of chocolates?'" Nathanaël said, as he came behind Marinette and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"'Father playing the violin.'" Marinette said, placing one hand on one of Nathanaël's, albeit she felt no emotions once again.

"'As we read dark stories of the north to one another.'" Nathanaël said, reciting his lines.

Adrien kept still, but watching and listening to the musical exchange between Nathanaël and Marinette was making his stomach churn and he was _not_ liking it at all. He could see what Nathanaël was up to, even though he could not see the redhead's hands.

 _'Okay, Adrien, stay calm. Wait for your cue,_ THEN _you can cut your inner jealous cat loose!'_ Adrien thought to himself, trying to maintain his cool.

He was balling his fists and trying his best not to ruin the show by jumping through the mirror to punch Nathanaël in the face to get the redhead away from his Princess.

 _"'No, what I love best, Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed, and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head.'"_ Marinette sang.

 _"'The Angel of Music sings songs in my head.'"_ The pair sang together in perfect harmony.

Adrien squeezed his eyes shut so he could not have to watch them anymore, but he could still hear what they were saying and singing and it was very unpleasant for him. On the other hand, he knew it was part of the show, so he found no point in complaining.

Soon, he heard the door open and close again, and then Marinette said, "'Things have changed, Raoul!'"

Adrien opened his eyes, grit his teeth, and thought to himself, _'Oh, think you can steal my Princess from me, huh, Nathanaël?! Not on my watch!'_

 _"'Insolent boy, this slave of fashion! Basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor! Sharing in my triumph!'"_ Adrien sang, bellowing in anger from his hiding spot. His singing was completely out of nowhere, and Adrien could see that Marinette nearly screamed, and then stiffened up.

It was no act. His true feelings were leaking into his performance again. Adrien was _really jealous_ that Nathanaël had that moment with Marinette and was wishing that it was him instead of the timid artist playing Raoul.

 _"'Angel, I hear you. Speak, I listen! Stay by my side, guide me!'"_ Marinette sang, standing up and pleading, just as her part demanded. _"'Angel, my soul was weak. Forgive me. Enter at last, master!'"_

Adrien's heart swelled with affection for Marinette, just as the Phantom would have felt in that moment for Christine.

 _"'Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide...'"_ Adrien sang, a tender, loving tone to his singing. _"'Look at your face in the mirror...'"_

Marinette turned to look in the mirror and immediately, light from behind Adrien illuminated the mirror, and it looked as if a man with a white half-mask on his face was literally inside. Being blonde, his hair stood out, too.

 _"'I am there inside.'"_ Adrien sang.

 _"'Angel of Music, guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory. Angel of Music, hide no longer! Come to me, strange angel.'"_ Marinette sang, a smile of relief gracing her lips.

The fog/smoke machines that were being used were activated, and smoke started to surround the mirror. Adrien gave a smirk and sang, _"'I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, Angel of Music...'"_

Marinette pretended to fall under the spell of the Phantom. Nathanaël had come back and was jiggling the knob.

 _"'Whose is that voice? Who is that in there?'"_ Nathanaël sang, banging on the door.

 _'Sorry, Nate. You're not taking My Lady away from me!'_ Adrien thought, his smirk widening as the mirror's glass slid open.

 _"'I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, Angel of Music...'"_ Adrien sang, holding out his hand to Marinette. She took it, and he gently let her in through the mirror's opening like a door, and then he covered her with his cape. The mirror's glass slid shut again.

In that moment, Nathanaël stumbled into the dressing room and shouted, "'Christine?!'"

The lights were killed and the curtains were shut. Organ music began playing and then the light turned back on to reveal Adrien and Marinette were standing off the stage. Adrien was still holding one of Marinette's hands while holding a lantern in the other. He was gently leading her across the stage. Meanwhile, Marinette herself was looking around, as if scared and nervous.

In spite of the darkness on the stage, the spotlights made it clear what Adrien's costume consisted of. He was wearing black dress pants and shoes, a black dress shirt under a black men's dress jacket and a matching 19th century necktie and white gloves on his hands. He also had a white half mask that covered the right half of his face. He was also wearing a black fedora on his head.

 _"'In sleep, he sang to me. In dreams, he came. That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name,'"_ Marinette sang, as she quietly followed Adrien across the stage, as if they were going down an unfamiliar stairwell. _"'And do I dream again? For now I find, the Phantom of The Opera is there... Inside my mind.'"_

 _'Doing great, Princess.'_ Adrien thought, as he was ready for his cue.

 _"'Sing once again with me! Our strange duet! My power over you grows stronger yet,'"_ Adrien sang, gently leading Marinette along. _"'And though you turn from me to glance behind... The Phantom Of The Opera is there inside your mind.'"_

The pair ducked offstage, and then the lights went out again. This time, after a few seconds, the lights came on once more and the set had been changed. There were tall, eerie candelabras around the stage.

The fog machines were also at work, and it gave the floor a very creepy vibe, too. There was a grand chair with red upholstery on the left of the stage, and next to it was a white cloth that looked like it was covering something. On the right of the stage was a pipe organ with candles around it, too. And between the center of the stage and the chair was a beautiful bed.

 _"'Those who have seen your face draw back in fear,'"_ Marinette sang, somewhere off-stage. _"'I am the mask you wear.'"_

 _"'It's me they hear.'"_ Adrien sang, also off-stage.

The pair came back on the stage, sitting in a remote-controlled boat. Marinette was sitting near the bow while Adrien was near the stern, standing and "rowing" with a prop stick made to be the paddle.

Marinette and Adrien continued singing, this time together, _"'Your/my spirit and your/my voice in one combined... The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your/my mind...'"_

 _"'He's there, the Phantom of the Opera... Beware the Phantom of The Opera...'"_ The chorus in the background sang.

The boat stopped in the center of the stage, and some sort of gate came down from behind, separating the pair from the rest of the stage.

 _"'In all your fantasies, you always knew... That man and mystery...'"_ Adrien sang, as Marinette looked around in awe of her surroundings.

 _"'Were both in you.'"_ Marinette sang, turning around to look at him, her eyes never leaving his own.

 _"'And in this labyrinth, where night is blind...'"_ The pair sang, as Adrien put the paddle down and then he stepped out of the boat. He held his hand out to Marinette and she took it, and then he escorted her off the boat. _"'The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your/my mind.'"_

Adrien led her a few feet away from the boat and he began his part.

 _'Marinette... My Lady... I want to hear more of your sweet singing.'_ Adrien thought, before saying, "'Sing, my Angel of Music!'"

He started making hand movements that mimicking a conductor, and as he did, Marinette sang, _"'He's there... The Phantom of the Opera...'"_

Marinette began vocalizing a few notes, and Adrien demanded, _"'Sing for me!'"_

Marinette vocalized again, this time at a higher note, while Adrien ditched his fedora and his cape, smoothed his hair back, and once again continued "conducting."

 _"'Sing!'"_ Adrien demanded once more, and what was going through his mind at that moment was, _'More, Marinette... Encore, please!'_

Marinette once again vocalized at a higher pitch, meanwhile Adrien was moving closer and closer to the pipe organ.

 _"'Sing for me!'"_ Adrien sang in demand for one last time, and then Marinette vocalized at the highest pitch she could hit for the last time. Adrien was soon behind the pipe organ.

Once Marinette stopped, she put a hand to her throat, mimicking fatigue from the singing. The audience was roaring in applause, and the two teens knew they would have to wait until the clapping died down before they could continue.

Once the clapping noise quieted a little bit, Adrien started pounding random keys on the organ.

He began, _"'I have brought you to the scene of sweet music's throne! To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music. Music... You have come here for one purpose and one alone!'"_

Adrien looked Marinette in the eye and remembered how enraptured he was with her singing voice since their first rehearsal.

 _"'Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing for my music... My music...'"_ Adrien sang, giving Marinette a pleading look in his green eyes.

Marinette merely stared at him, as she let him continue with his performance.

 _"'Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses...'"_ Adrien sang, before leaving the pipe organ and approaching Marinette.

Marinette kept her eyes on him, but she remained silent. He soon stood next to her and continued his singing.

 _"'Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender...'"_ Adrien sang, as Marinette kept looking around and trying to follow his instructions regarding the darkness.

 _"'Turn your face away from the garish light of day,'"_ Adrien sang, gently pushing Marinette's face away from his hand while she closed her eyes. He then softly held her chin with that same hand and slowly made her face him once more, even those her pretty blues were still shut. He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. _"'Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light...'"_

Marinette opened her eyes and looked into Adrien's, whose green ones were boring into her blues with tender, loving affection.

 _"'And listen to the music of the night,'"_ Adrien sang, as he made a bit of distance. Marinette closed her eyes and listened to Adrien's singing, mimicking Christine following the Phantom's instructions. _"'Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar! And you'll live as you've never lived before.'"_

Marinette started to feel at ease and relaxed around Adrien's singing. Adrien himself was grateful for all of the time he and Marinette spent on this scene in rehearsals, and now he could woo her with his singing voice and charm her the way she did him.

Adrien sang, _"'Slowly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight. The darkness of the music of the night.'"_

Marinette was beginning to relax as Adrien came closer, but as he started to get a little _too_ close, she backed off and got closer to the chair and covered object.

 _"'Let your mind start a journey to a strange, new world. Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before.'"_ Adrien sang, as he once again made it to Marinette, who closed her eyes in response.

Marinette once again in awe of Adrien's singing, let her eyes flutter shut and continued to listen to her crush's serenade. She thought, _'Wow... I sort of get what Christine was going through in this moment. The Phantom's singing voice is so soothing.'_

 _"'Let your soul take you where you long to be~!'"_ Adrien sang, hitting the last word's high note.

Making sure to take a breath after that note, Adrien continued.

 _"'Only then can you belong to me.'"_ Adrien quietly sang, as he turned around and tenderly caressed Marinette's face with his hand before quickly standing behind her.

In his mind, Adrien was thinking, _'Yes, my Princess... By the end of this show, you and I... We'll be...'_

Marinette was half-acting when she gently relaxed into Adrien's arms, with her eyes still closed and her breathing even.

 _"'Floating, falling, sweet intoxication,'"_ Adrien sang, gently cradling Marinette with one arm and threading the fingers of his free hand through hers, and then slowly brought her hand up to the masked portion of his face. He kissed the back of Marinette's hand. _"'Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation.'"_

Marinette made a go for his mask, but Adrien saw this one coming - as per the act - and he turned her around to face him while still holding her hand. Marinette's eyes flew open and he began leading her towards the chair.

 _"'Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write,'"_ Adrien sang, as he let go of Marinette's hand, went next to the covered object, and held on to the cloth. _"'The power of the music of the night.'"_

He took off the cloth to reveal a mannequin in a beautiful wedding dress. Marinette was in awe at the sight of one of her own designs being brought to life.

Adrien gave a smile, finding joy in seeing the expression Marinette was wearing. It only made him much more endearing.

Partly acting, partly genuine, Marinette began to swoon. Adrien, being close enough to her, caught her in both of his arms and started carrying her like she was his bride. With a tender smile, Adrien held Marinette close to him as he quickly brought her over to the bed on set.

 _'Hopefully the two of us will be like this for real one day.'_ Adrien thought, as he softly placed Marinette on the bed, and placed the covers over her. Adrien gently cupped her cheek in his hand and stroked it.

He gave Marinette a soft kiss on her temple and sang, _"'You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night.'"_

Marinette, her eyes still closed, thought, _'Wow. Adrien's really good. Is there anything he_ can't _do?'_

The lights were killed and the audience started to applaud the pair. After a few seconds, the lights came back on again, fast-forwarding the plot about a few hours ahead.

This time, Adrien was at the pipe organ. He was standing with his face downwards and his and playing random keys and notes on the keyboard. Ironically, even though he had been taking piano lessons for most of his life, Adrien was playing pretty poorly and loudly. However, this was on purpose because it was part of the show.

Adrien then stopped for a few seconds and made to pretend to be writing the music down with a quill. Immediately, a small music box nearby the set's bed opened. It started to play a quiet, pleasant, tinkling tune.

Marinette sat up in the bed, and pretended to stretch herself awake. She rubbed her head as she looked around and started her singing.

 _"'I remember there was mist. Swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake.'"_ Marinette sang, slowly looking at her surroundings while gently placing a hand on her head.

 _"'There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat,'"_ Marinette sang, as she soon grew fully conscious. _"'And in the boat there was a man...'"_

Marinette turned to Adrien, who was still furiously working on his music and was muttering things to himself. Marinette got off the bed and started to slowly approach Adrien.

 _"'Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is that face in the mask?'"_ Marinette sang, as she soon got behind Adrien and made to reach for his mask.

He was about to turn to face her, and she backed her hand away. Once Adrien went back to writing the music, Marinette soon took the mask and gently lifted it for his face.

Adrien snapped up straight and screamed, causing Marinette to scramble back in fear of his rage. Adrien covered his unmasked portion of his face and turned to Marinette in rage.

 _"'Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon!'"_ Adrien shouted in song, as Marinette ran across the stage, while still holding his mask.

Adrien chased after her. Marinette stopped and tried to run the other way, but Adrien grabbed her hand while shouting in song, _"'Is this what you wanted to see?!'"_

He gently "threw" Marinette to the floor. She cowered in fear, as her per act. She was shaking in fear and keeping her face away from Adrien.

 _"'Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free!'"_ Adrien sang, in false rage, still covering his face with his hand. He was standing so that way the audience could only see the part of his face that was usually nude anyway.

 _"'Damn you! Curse you!'"_ He sang, and then Adrien took a few steps away, and fell to his knees. He had one hand on his face, the other holding his body up on the floor.

He was breathing heavily, still riled up from the experience. Marinette herself was still keeping her distance, acting afraid, while daring to look at Adrien.

As Adrien "calmed down," he began to sing.

 _"'Stranger than you dreamt it. Can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me?'"_ Adrien sang while still staying in place. He was acting like he was upset, about to cry.

Marinette was pretty freaked out. She knew it was only an act, but Adrien made it seem so believable.

 _"'This loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell, but secretly yearns for heaven. Secretly... Secretly. But Christine...'"_ Adrien sang, turning to face her.

She was thinking, _'Wow... His acting is so good. I'm actually pretty spooked right now.'_

As he began to crawl over to Marinette, only on his knees and in time with the rhythm of the song, he sang, _"'Fear can turn to love. You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster.'"_

Adrien was soon close enough to reach out and touch Marinette. She kept shying away in fear, as required by the show.

Adrien continued, _"'This repulsive carcass who seems a beast, but secretly dreams of beauty. Secretly... Secretly... Oh, Christine...'"_

He turned his head down and away from Marinette, acting as if he was very scared and disturbed from the experience. She was pretending to breathe heavily as she watched Adrien from her spot.

 _'I hope I didn't scare her too much. I know that this is part of the show, but I honestly want her to see me as more than just a handsome man... Or ugly in this case.'_ Adrien thought, hoping that the performance did not turn her off.

Marinette was still holding the mask. She slowly handed it back to him. Adrien reached out, took the mask, and put it back on his face. He took a deep breath and then stood up.

He faced Marinette once more, and sang, _"'Come, we must return.'"_

Adrien took her hand and then stood her up. He started to "drag" Marinette away, going off stage. He sang to her, _"'Those two fools running my theatre will be missing you.'"_

Once they were off the stage, the audience roared in applause while the stage lights went dark.

* * *

Adrien and Marinette went to the greenroom. Adrien had released her hand and he opened the door to let Marinette in.

"After you." Adrien said with a smile.

"Thank you." Marinette said, as she went inside. Adrien followed and closed the door.

The pair needed a bit of a break after that performance. Marinette was not supposed to be back on stage for a few minutes, so they went to the greenroom to relax a bit before the next scene.

"Sorry if I was too rough with you, Marinette." Adrien apologized, as he took up two bottles of water. He gave one to Marinette before opening his own water to take a drink.

"Not at all. Besides, that was part of the act." Marinette said, following suit.

As the pair began to drink their water, Adrien was unsure of how to respond and continue the conversation.

"Adrien..." Marinette began, as she sat down on one of the chairs. Adrien took a spot next to her.

"Yes, Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"You're doing fantastic out there," Marinette said, as she managed to make conversation. "Your acting is so realistic."

Adrien blushed and rubbed the back of his head, like he was prone to doing whenever he was nervous or embarrassed. Marinette had no idea how right she was about his acting.

"Thanks, Marinette," Adrien said as he chuckled. "Your performance is amazing, too."

Marinette giggled in response and said, "Thank you."

"You certainly pull off Christine Daaé well." Adrien said with a shrug and smile.

"And _you_ make a great Phantom, Adrien," Marinette said with a wink. "The teacher was right to put you in that role."

Adrien's smile faltered a bit before telling Marinette, "In all honesty... I wanted to play Raoul instead."

Marinette tilted her head and she inquired, "Really? Why?"

"Well, because... I..." Adrien began, as he took Marinette's hand into his own. He blushed and slowly began to lean closer to her. "I..."

As if by nature, Marinette started to mimic Adrien and began leaning in, too. Her face was also red. The two were slowly tilting their heads at a specific angle, their eyes were closing, and they were beginning to pucker their lips, when...

The greenroom door opened and the two jumped away from each other in fright.

"Come on, you two. It's almost time for the "Il Muto" scene," Nino said, as he had come back from his scene. "Marinette, you gotta get out there."

"Right..." Marinette said, as she went into one of the girls' changing rooms to get into her costume for the next part.

Adrien was giving Nino a pretty annoyed look. Adrien growled a bit and said, "Dude. You _ruined_ the moment!"

Nino shrugged before quietly telling him, "Don't worry, man. You'll kiss her."

"But Nathanaël gets her lips first." Adrien hissed, quiet enough so Marinette would not hear him.

"Bro, you've been acting really jealous towards Nate during the rehearsals for this show _and_ now. You just gotta be patient." Nino said, crossing his arms.

"I can't help it," Adrien said, his voice above a whisper. "I'm just so angry that Nathanaël gets _several_ kisses from Marinette while I only get _one_."

Nino nodded, understanding Adrien's plight.

"Still, you gotta relax," Nino said. "You'll get your kiss."

Adrien sighed before putting his face in his hand. Nino was right: Adrien would get his kiss from Marinette soon enough. On the other hand, he would have to endure another romantic moment between Marinette and Nathanaël and he was _not_ looking forward to it.

* * *

The stage was set to look like the rooftop of the opera house. There was a large angel statue on the right, and the backdrop looked like the night skyline of Paris. Adrien was hiding behind the statue, which was part of the show.

 _'Show time.'_ Adrien thought, from his hiding spot.

Marinette ran onstage, followed by Nathanaël. She had changed her costume and was now wearing a fancier, pink dress and a grey cloak with a hood. She was acting afraid and frightened, with heavy breathing, shaking, and looking around in anxiety. Nathanaël approached, ready to sing his part.

 _"'Why have you brought us here?'"_ Nathanaël asked in song.

 _"'Don't take me back there!'"_ Marinette sang, with her hands together in a begging motion.

 _"'We must return!'"_ Nathanaël sang, gesturing to the wings to the stage, telling Marinette that they had to go back downstairs to continue the show.

 _"'He'll kill me! His eyes will find me there!'"_ Marinette sang, hugging her forearms and rubbing them.

 _"'Christine, don't say that!'"_ Nathanaël sang in response, trying to placate Marinette and calm her down.

 _"'Those eyes that burn!'"_ Marinette sang, acting completely scared and frightened.

 _"'Don't even think it!'"_ Nathanaël sang, as he stepped closer to Marinette.

 _"'And if he has to kill a thousand men...'"_ Marinette continued, completely freaking out while wringing her hands.

 _"'Forget this waking nightmare!'"_ Nathanaël sang, trying to help put her mind at ease.

 _"'The Phantom of the Opera will kill...'"_ Marinette sang, but then Nathanaël grabbed her by her shoulders.

 _"'The Phantom is a fable!'"_ Nathanaël sang, while Marinette finished with, _"'And kill again!'"_

 _"'Believe me, there is no Phantom of the Opera!'"_ Nathanaël sang, looking Marinette in the eye and pleading with her to relax.

Marinette broke away, walked across the stage, singing, _"'My God, who is this man?'"_

 _"'My God, who is this man?'"_ Nathanaël sang, following along with Marinette.

 _"'Who hunts to kill?!'"_ Marinette sang, clearly scared and putting her hands to her head.

 _"'This mask of death?'"_ Nathanaël sang in askance, following Marinette.

 _"'I can't escape from him!'"_ Marinette sang, turning to Nathanaël with horror in her eyes and tone of voice during her singing.

 _"'Whose is this voice you hear...'"_ Nathanaël sang, asking aloud to no one in particular rather than Marinette.

 _"'I never will!'"_ Marinette sang, about to cry.

 _"'With every breath?'"_ Nathanaël sang, coming closer to Marinette, hoping to ease her mind and make her feel better.

 _"'And in this labyrinth where night is blind... The Phantom of The Opera is there inside my/your mind!'"_ The pair sang together.

Nathanaël immediately took Marinette by her forearms and sang to her, _"'There is no Phantom of The Opera!'"_

 _"'Raoul, I've been there! To his world of unending night,'"_ Marinette sang, brushing Nathanaël's hands away from her. _"'To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness... Darkness...'"_

 _'Wow, Marinette's doing great!'_ Nathanaël _and_ Adrien thought at the exact same time.

 _"'Raoul, I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight?!'"_ Marinette sang, before launching herself at Nathanaël and hugging him close. He protectively hugged her back. _"'Can I ever escape from that face?! So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face. In that darkness... Darkness...'"_

Marinette continued her song. She pulled away and sang, _"'But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound. In that night, there was music in my mind...'"_

Marinette clasped her hands together and placed it against her chest, gave a peaceful smile, before singing, _"'In that night there was music in my mind. And through music, my soul began to soar!'"_

She held the high note for a few seconds, and it was pleasant and sweet to the ears. Tom and Sabine watched on, so proud of their daughter.

Marinette then sang, _"'And I'd heard as I've never heard before.'"_

 _"'What you heard was a dream and nothing more.'"_ Nathanaël sang, trying to reassure Marinette.

 _"'Yet in his eyes, all the sadness in the world...'"_ Marinette sang, looking at Nathanaël with certainty. _"'Those pleading eyes that both threaten and adore.'"_

Marinette could not help but think of Adrien when she sang this part. The way he would look to others for companionship, and how he was essentially alone in the world whenever he was at the mansion. And the spark in his eyes that would light up with affection whenever he looked at her, or in rage whenever he was angry. In that respect, Adrien was a lot like the Phantom.

 _"'Christine... Christine.'"_ Nathanaël sang, as he gently placed a hand on Marinette's shoulder.

 _"'Christine.'"_ Adrien sang from his hiding spot.

"What was that?!" Marinette squeaked, completely frightened.

Marinette traveled across the stage, as did Nathanaël. While she was looking around in fear, Nathanaël himself was looking around the stage, as if trying to find the source of the voice.

Marinette fell to her knees and began to cry in her hands. If she were not acting, one would think she was truly scared and upset. Nathanaël turned to Marinette, and looked at her with a resolute and determined look on his face. He walked over to her, knelt down beside her, and held out his hand to Marinette.

Marinette looked at Nathanaël with a facial expression that held hope in her eyes. He was looking at her with a smile that told her that she would be safe. Marinette took Nathanaël's hand, and then they stood up.

"'Raoul... Oh, Raoul!'" Marinette said, as she once again hugged Nathanaël and began sobbing into his chest.

Nathanaël was silently reveling in this moment. He was hugging his crush and he was subtly blushing. Nathanaël also took to stroking Marinette's hair with affection to try and comfort her. While he was enjoying it, Marinette felt no such emotions. She wished that Adrien was the one hugging her at that very instant.

From his hiding spot, Adrien grit his teeth and balled a raised fist. Seeing Marinette and Nathanaël in each other's embrace was _not_ pleasant. It made him want to claw at the statue like a cat at a scratching post. But the the pair was about to have another tender moment. Adrien knew what was coming, he was _NOT_ looking forward to watching.

Listening to the music, Nathanaël knew it was his cue to sing.

 _"'No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you.'"_ Nathanaël sang, as he and Marinette started looking into each other's eyes.

 _'Wow. He's pretty good.'_ Marinette thought, still staying in character.

 _"'Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears,'"_ Nathanaël sang, as he cupped Marinette's cheeks in his hands, and used his thumb to wipe away a few of Marinette's tears. He then took her hands into his own. _"'I'm here, with you, beside you. To guard you and to guide you.'"_

Marinette was impressed with Nathanaël, but not enough that she would lose her place. She continued with her part.

 _"'Say you'll love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime.'"_ Marinette sang, as she brought one of his hands to her cheek.

She then looked Nathanaël in the eye, imagining he was Adrien instead. This helped her get fully into character for the scene, and it was working like one of her Lucky Charms.

 _"'Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you.'"_ Marinette sang, her sweet voice echoing in the audience.

She honestly wanted to be singing these lines with Adrien instead, but she did not complain. Speaking of whom, Adrien was feeling the same way. He wanted to be the one Marinette was talking, or rather, singing to.

 _"'Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light. You're safe, no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you.'"_ Nathanaël sang, giving Marinette a smile.

They broke their handhold and Marinette started to travel the stage. She sang, _"'All I want is freedom. A world with no more night.'"_

She turned to Nathanaël, and gave him a hopeful smile before singing to him, _"'And you, always beside me. To hold me and to hide me.'"_

Nathanaël gave her a smile and then declared in song, _"'Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime! Let me lead you from your solitude!'"_

He walked over to Marinette once again, took her hands into his own, and once again sang to her, _"'Say you'll need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go, too.'"_

He got down on one knee, as if proposing, and then asked Marinette in song, _"'Christine, that's all I ask of you.'"_

Marinette smiled and sang, _"'Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you.'"_

 _"'Share each day with me. Each night, each morning.'"_ Marinette and Nathanaël sang together, perfectly in sync, and then Nathanaël stood up.

 _"'Say you love me.'"_ Marinette sang.

 _"'You know I do.'"_ Nathanaël sang, a blush as red as his hair adorning his cheeks. While he knew it was part of the script, Nathanaël was also admitting his true feelings to Marinette in song.

Marinette herself knew of the redhead's feelings for her, but she did not feel the same. It was bad enough that she had to hurt his feelings when he was akumatized, and it still bugged her every now and again. Had she not have been Ladybug, nor have such strong feelings for Adrien, she probably would have given Nathanaël a chance and genuinely tried to enjoy herself at the time.

 _"'Love me... That's all I ask of you.'"_ The pair sang together.

They then did what Nathanaël was looking forward to and what Adrien was dreading - Nathanaël and Marinette shared a kiss, with Marinette hugging Nathanaël by the neck while he hugged her by her waist. It was deep, slow, and passionate. It was everything the redhead could only dream of. Marinette herself felt absolutely nothing from the kiss, once again wishing she was smooching a certain blonde.

Speaking of whom, Adrien was watching from his hiding spot, and his heart was breaking at the sight. He _knew_ it was only a stage kiss, but it was still _very_ painful to see. It made him want to throw up on the stage right then and there. He _hated_ that it was Nathanaël kissing Marinette instead of him. Not wanting to see anymore, Adrien squeezed his eyes shut and turned away, holding back sobs and tears.

Marinette and Nathanaël broke the kiss before singing, _"'Anywhere you go, let me go too! Love me, that's all I ask of you.'"_

Once again, the pair shared a hug, with Nathanaël thoroughly enjoying it while Marinette did not care one way or the other. The redhead lifted Marinette up in his arms and spun her around. She was giggling and smiling, while he was chuckling with joy.

As soon as Nathanaël put Marinette down, they shared another kiss before hugging again.

Marinette broke the hug before singing, _"'I must go. They will wonder where I am. Wait for me, Raoul!'"_

As she was running across the stage, Nathanaël sang out to her, _"'Christine, I love you.'"_

Adrien, his eyes still shut, knew that Nathanaël was not just reciting his lines properly: he was genuinely professing his love for Marinette on stage. The blonde was aware that Marinette was smart enough to know Nathanaël was disguising his love confession in the form of playing his part. On the other hand, it was still burning Adrien on the inside, knowing Nathanaël had that kind of gall.

Marinette gave him a smile and then she ran back to Nathanaël. She took his hands and sang, _"'Order your fine horses. Be with them at the door!'"_

 _"'And soon, you'll be beside me.'"_ Nathanaël sang, as the pair started walking to the wings of the stage.

 _"'You'll guard me and you'll guide me.'"_ Marinette sang, and then the twosome were soon offstage.

About five seconds later, Adrien came out from behind the statue. It was _clear_ that his true feelings were once again influencing his performance. He felt like someone had punched him in the stomach and shattered his heart into pieces.

Adrien was holding a red rose in his hand, _real_ tears were streaming down his red face, and he was pretending to stagger in his walking.

 _"'I gave you my music... Made your song take wing... And now, how you've repaid me. Denied me and betrayed me...'"_ Adrien sang. His jealousy and rage was fueled further because the kiss he had just witnessed was playing in a loop in his mind.

 _"'He was bound to love you when he heard you sing,'"_ Adrien once again sang, as he fell to his knees and began to sob. _"'Christine... Oh, Christine...'"_

 _"'Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you...'"_ Marinette and Nathanaël sang from the background, off stage.

In his mind, the anger jealousy Adrien felt towards Nathanaël and the desire for Marinette to be his and his alone was swirling like a vortex.

In the center of it all, Adrien was thinking, _"'NO! Marinette, you're MINE! Or at least... I hope you WILL be once this whole show is over! But... What if she falls for Nathanaël over the course of the performance?! How do I know she hasn't fallen for him during rehearsals?! Or during that kiss just now?! I...'"_

 _"'Share each day with me, each night, each morning...'"_ Nathanaël and Marinette sang from offstage once again.

In complete fury and envy, Adrien stood up, threw the rose to the ground, crushed it with his foot, and started staring in the direction in whence Marinette and Nathanaël left the stage. He was breathing heavily and glaring with anger and hatred.

 _"'You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you~!'"_ Adrien sang, completely absorbed in the entire performance. He had lifted his head to the ceiling, and hollered the last note in song.

He then went off stage in the other direction as the rest of the performance for the first act continued.

Marinette was on the stage, dressed as the Countess for "Il Muto," when the prop chandelier started to fall. And it was headed _right for her_. On cue, Marinette ran for cover before the chandelier hit the floor.

Sure, there was a shattering sound, but the chandelier itself was intact. The lights were immediately killed...

* * *

 **END SCENE! Okay, that was Act II. This story might take more than three chapters, I'm thinking.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Act III. Now we're really getting into the nitty-gritty here with more interactions between Nathanaël, Marinette, and Adrien during the show. I'll add some pieces from Marinette's viewpoint here if I can.**

 **One guest review for chapter two actually said, and I quote, "maybe Adrien's emotions triggered some bad luck?" I'm not exactly sure what part of the chapter this was referring to. If it's about the chandelier falling down at the end, luck had nothing to do with it. If you've seen the show, then you're aware that the Phantom _does_ , in fact, cause the chandelier to fall from the ceiling at the end of Act I. **

**For those of you who have seen a professional version as opposed to a high school production, you'll notice that the cemetery scene in this story has been changed. But let's get realistic here: would a school _really_ mess around with pyrotechnics? That isn't safe!**

 **And yes, this chapter has a scene in it that references sex, but that's why I rated this story as "T" just to be careful.**

* * *

After the chandelier "fell and shattered," it was intermission. Adrien had retreated to the greenroom to blow off some steam. He was still upset for Marinette and Nathanaël kissing, even though he _knew_ it was only an act. However, he had a suspicion that Nathanaël _thoroughly_ enjoyed it while Marinette's feelings on the subject were ambiguous.

He slumped down against the door, was breathing heavily, and was _just starting_ to calm down.

"Oh, man..." Adrien moaned, completely embarrassed. Plagg came out from hiding.

"What happened out there?" Plagg asked.

"Just seeing Nathanaël and Marinette together like that... It made me nauseous," Adrien complained. "And when they kissed... URGH, it killed me! I know it's only an act, but still..."

"It's not like you're running away with your emotions. In fact, under the circumstances, you're doing a great job and you're channeling it in a way that's making the show that much more enjoyable for the audience." Plagg said.

"Good point." Adrien said, before heaving a sigh.

He stood up and went over the costume rack. Adrien rummaged around a bit before finding the one he needed for his next appearance. He gave a nod and then started to go into the changing room to switch clothes.

With Marinette, she had beaten Adrien into the greenroom and was now in the girls' changing room. She was changing into the costume she would be wearing for the masquerade ball scene.

Sure, she was unhappy about kissing Nathanaël when she really wanted to smooch Adrien instead. On the other hand, she felt absolutely nothing during that kiss. She was certain that once she and Adrien shared their kiss on stage, she would be feeling _very different_. Marinette knew that if Adrien had been cast as Raoul, she would be _much_ happier about it.

She also noticed that Adrien's performance was very realistic. Almost as if he was not acting at all.

 _'Adrien really seemed upset when he came out from hiding from the statue back there. I could_ swear _he was really hurt instead of just acting.'_ Marinette thought.

Tikki had been hiding in Marinette's purse. While she could not watch the show, Tikki had seen enough during the rehearsals to know what was happening and when. So, she was aware that Marinette and Nathanaël had kissed.

"So~! You and Nathanaël kissed!" Tikki said, as she flew over to her charge. "But I doubt it was anything special, was it?"

"No... I didn't feel anything from it," Marinette said with a shrug. "If it were Adrien I had kissed, I _know_ I would have felt something. Nathanaël's a good friend, but... I just don't feel that way about him."

"I'm sure that when you kiss Adrien near the end, you'll feel great!" Tikki said. "Just pour your love for him into it when the time comes!"

"Thanks, Tikki," Marinette said with a smile. "Sigh... Kissing Adrien... My dream is coming true! It may be a stage kiss, but I'm sure it will be blissful."

Tikki sweat dropped. She was fully aware of what happened during Dark Cupid, and she knew that Adrien _was_ Cat Noir. Thus, unbeknownst to Marinette, she already _had_ kissed Adrien. But Tikki was _not_ willing to witness another one of Marinette's freak-outs by telling her the truth. Especially since she had to get back on stage soon.

However, Marinette herself was still wondering what on _earth_ had gotten into Adrien. He had been acting more and more passionate in his performance since the whole show started and it was if some of the affection he was supposedly feeling in that moment was _real._ And when he confessed that he wanted to be Raoul instead of the Phantom in the greenroom earlier, the twosome nearly shared a kiss.

She was wondering... Did Adrien _really_ have such inclinations towards her? As far as she knew, he would never even look in her direction for anything other than platonic reasons. She was stuck in the friend zone with Adrien. Unless either he or she did something otherwise, she always would be. But she was certain Adrien could never feel the same way about her. While she _wanted_ to get out of the friend-zone, she knew that Adrien had the right to like whomever he wanted. It would be like _she_ were to be the Phantom if she was disrespectful of that.

Tikki could tell something was on Marinette's mind, so she decided to say something to get her to refocus on the show.

"A-Anyway, break a leg during the rest of the performance." Tikki said with an anxious giggle. She then sat on the table in front of the mirror and watched as Marinette started getting ready for the next scene.

"Okay, get the mask, the necklace chain..." Marinette muttered as she made to prepare for Act II.

She put her thoughts about Adrien out of her mind to focus on the show. There was a time and a place for everything, after all.

Out on the stage, everyone was in a different kind of costume because the scene was a masquerade ball. There was a set of stairs in the center of the stage, and the top had a curtain that matched the background.

Marinette and Nathanaël were standing together, and they were both wearing costumes with masks. They were sharing a moment and a slight dance. Then Marinette stopped and gave Nathanaël a smile.

 _"'Think of it. Our secret engagement. Look - your future bride! Just think of it!'"_ Marinette sang, as she was fiddling with the chain around her neck, which held a ring.

 _"'But why is it secret? What have we to hide?'"_ Nathanaël sang in askance, confused. _"'You promised me...'"_

Marinette sang in response, _"'You promised me...'"_

Nathanaël leaned in to kiss her and she gently dodged him, trying to avoid getting caught by the guests. Marinette knew that in this scene, Christine was trying to avoid letting the Phantom know that she and Raoul were betrothed by keeping their overall romance on the down-low.

 _"'No Raoul, please don't, they'll see.'"_ Marinette sang, as she broke away and began anxiously looking amongst the partygoers. She was worried that a certain someone was going to show up and crash the function.

 _"'Well, let them see!'"_ Nathanaël sang, with a roll of his eyes and a slightly annoyed huff. _"'It's an engagement, not a crime!'"_

Marinette kept looking around and her face was a combination of worry and fear. She seemed distracted, too.

Nathanaël noticed her body language, so he gently turned Marinette around to face him, held Marinette's forearms and softly sang, _"'Christine, what are you afraid of?'"_

Marinette took a deep breath, then she and Nathanaël looked each other in the eyes before continuing their scene.

 _"'Let's not argue.'"_ The pair sang, as Nathanaël gently stroked her cheek with his hand. They then held each other's hands and they looked each other in the eyes.

 _"'Please pretend...'"_ Marinette sang, with Nathanaël finishing with, _"'I can only hope...'"_

 _"'I'll/You will understand in time...'"_ They sang together, looking at each other with affection and love.

The pair then went to join the ensemble for the rest of the song and dance routine. They were switching partners randomly, dancing to the music, all completely in sync with the ensemble.

Meanwhile, Adrien was elsewhere, waiting for his cue. Nino was with him, since his character was "murdered" in the previous act.

"You got this, man," Nino whispered, as he was helping Adrien get the rest of his costume together. "Okay, put the hat on... And there!"

"Thanks, Nino," Adrien said, in his costume for the scene. "I'll blow this performance out of the water."

"I'd better get back, too," Nino said. "It's almost your cue. Break a leg."

"Thank you," Adrien said, as he and Nino shared a fist bump. Nino then made himself scarce by running to the control room. "Time to give My Lady a scare... Hope she'll forgive me."

At the height of the number, the music changed. The curtains snapped open like a pair of double doors, showing Adrien. He was dressed like the Red Death from Edgar Allen Poe's story, and holding a large, bound book. At the sight of him, everyone screamed and scattered around the stage.

Nathanaël grabbed Marinette's hand, ran to the side of the stairs and partially hid her behind him. Marinette looked on in fear.

In tune to the music, Adrien stepped down the stairs, and everyone gave him fearful looks.

 _"'Why so silent, good Messieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good?'"_ Adrien sang, scanning the crowd, smirking underneath his mask.

He then took a brief bow before singing, _"'Have you missed me, good Messieurs? I have written you an opera!'"_

Adrien lifted the book to reveal the work, before singing, _"'Here I bring the finished score. "Don Juan Triumphant!"'"_

Adrien tossed the book over to Kim, who caught it with ease. Still, everyone was giving Adrien fearful looks and the music was still giving off scary vibes.

 _"'I advise you to comply. My instructions should be clear. Remember, there are worse things than a shattered chandelier.'"_ Adrien sang, gesturing to the ceiling and the chandelier again.

He and Marinette made eye contact. Adrien lifted his hand and made a "come here" motion with his finger. Marinette, acting like she was in a trance, walked over to Adrien.

Once she got close enough, Adrien saw the chain and ring around Marinette's neck. Just the sight of it made him bristle, and only because _he_ did not give her that ring. Adrien then grabbed the chain and held it tightly.

 _"'Your chains are still mine! You belong to me!'"_ Adrien sang, ripping the chain off of Marinette's neck.

He took out a non-toxic smoke bomb and threw it on the ground, cuing everyone - including Marinette - to run, scared out of their minds. The stage lights were killed and a trap door underneath Adrien opened. He fell through the floor and landed on a large cushion.

Adrien took the mask off and looked at the ring and chain in his hand. He sighed quietly, only wishing that he would have given her the ring sometime in the future.

 _'Don't think about it, Adrien. This is only a prop for the show.'_ Adrien thought, shaking his head to snap himself out of his thoughts.

He saw a small staircase that led to an area backstage. Adrien made his way back upstairs to go into the greenroom and change his costume again. Once he got inside, Nino was there waiting for him.

"Nice work out there, dude," Nino said, having seen the whole thing from backstage. "The smoke bomb was a nice touch."

"That was your idea," Adrien said, as he and Nino shared a fist bump. "And it was a good call. It really added to the affects and it hid the trap door impeccably."

"Thanks," Nino said with a chuckle. "Your next scene is in the cemetery. I know it won't be as epic as a professional show, but..."

"Pyrotechnics are dangerous. As if the school would risk putting us in harm's way like that," Adrien said, as he took up his other costume. "Need to change out of this "Red Death" costume and get back into my other one."

Adrien went into the dressing room and shut the door. Nino shook his head with an amused chuckle. If he did not know any better, he would have compared his best friend to a jealous cat. Ironically, he was unaware of how accurate that analogy would have been.

On stage, Marinette and some of the other cast members, including Chloé and Ivan, were doing the scene where they were rehearsing for "Don Juan Triumphant."

While some of the cast members were arguing, out of nowhere, the piano started playing by itself. No one was touching the keys. As if under a spell, everyone, save for Marinette, stood up and they began singing.

 _"'Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets. You will have to pay the bill, tangled in the winding sheets!'"_ Everyone sang.

Marinette gave the body language that she was scared because everyone else was under a spell, minus her. She was the only one who seemed to find it strange that the piano was playing on its own without anyone in front of it. She panicked, her eyes were wide, and she started to breathe heavily.

As everyone left the stage, Marinette took up another cloak. The curtains closed and music began playing.

Marinette started to put her cloak on. All the while, she sang, _"'In sleep, he sang to me... In dreams, he came. That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name...'"_

After that, Marinette started to travel the stage a bit, trying to give the impression that she had left the opera house and was going elsewhere for the time being.

She then fell to her knees and mimicked crying. Adrien was off-stage in the wings, watching Marinette. While he wanted to go out there and hug Marinette, reassure her that everything would be okay, kiss her senseless, he knew that it was not a smart idea. To start with, he knew she was only acting. Second off, it would have been off-script to do that and it would confuse the audience. Third and finally - much to Adrien's chagrin - he knew that that was Nathanaël's job in the show.

However, he knew he had to get in position. The set was ready and Adrien knew he had to hide for his next cue.

Once the music changed and small "tinkling" noises were heard in the background, Marinette stood up and pretended to wipe tears from her face.

She sang, _"'Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing. Her father promised her that he would send the Angel of Music. Her father promised her. Her father promised her...'"_

The curtains pulled away to reveal the set had changed to look like a graveyard. The smoke machines had been activated again and this time they were giving a foggy, misty look to the scene. One large, tall gravestone was labeled "Daaé," as in Christine's father.

Marinette turned around, looked at the grave with a solemn expression, and started to sing again.

 _"'You were once my one companion. You were all that mattered. You were once a friend and father. Then my world was shattered.'"_ Marinette sang, trying to have a sad tone to her voice.

 _"'Wishing you were somehow here again. Wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed, if I'd just dream, somehow you would be here.'"_ Marinette sang.

However, instead of thinking of a dearly-departed member of her family, she wished with all of her heart that she would have Adrien by her side, comforting her and kissing her with gusto and kindness.

 _"'Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me to do, all that you dreamed that I could.'"_ Marinette sang, while trying to make it seem like she was crying. She turned back to the audience.

From his hiding spot, which was on top of the grave and behind one of the fixtures, Adrien kept listening to Marinette. He could feel the pain she was radiating in her song. On the other hand, he knew that it was Marinette's time to shine, so he decided to enjoy it.

 _"'Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental, seem for you the wrong companions,'"_ Marinette sang, as she rubbed her hand against the stone angel on set. _"'You were warm and gentle.'"_

The song itself reminded her of Adrien's warmth and kindness that he would demonstrate with every interaction they would have together. That included when they were in the greenroom earlier.

Adrien was still listening. Adrien was fully aware that Marinette was in character, singing about Christine's late father and how she needs to move on with her life. But still, he wished that Marinette was singing about _him_.

 _"'Too many years, fighting back tears. Why can't the past just die?'"_ Marinette sang, trying to will herself to shed tears and took another look at the grave. _"'Wishing you were somehow here again... Knowing we must say goodbye. Try to forgive, teach me to live... Give me the strength to try!'"_

Marinette then thought of all of her adventures as Ladybug. She remembered that even though she screwed up in her first adventure with Stoneheart, the city forgave her because she corrected her mistake and had not disappointed since.

Marinette steeled her features and then she sang, _"'No more memories, no more silent tears. No more gazing across the wasted years.'"_

She also thought of all the time she wasted pining over Adrien instead of trying to do something about her feelings for him. Sure, she had tried, but it would always blow up in her face somehow.

 _"'Help me say goodbye. Help me say goodbye.'"_ Marinette sang, leaving off on a high note.

Adrien smiled as the audience thundered with applause for Marinette's performance. He was moved to tears, too. But he refocused on his act because he was about to get his cue to go on.

Marinette was walking across the stage, trying to act like she was leaving the graveyard. Adrien came out from behind the cross on the top of the gravestone and started to sing.

 _"'Wandering child, so lost, so helpless. Yearning for my guidance.'"_ Adrien tenderly sang, getting Marinette's attention.

Startled, she looked around and sang, _"'Angel or father? Friend or Phantom? Who is it there, staring?'"_

 _"'Have you forgotten your Angel?'"_ Adrien sang, trying to add a hypnotic, enchanting tone to his voice.

 _"'Angel, oh, speak. What endless longings echo in this whisper?'"_ Marinette sang, and on cue, Nathanaël came on stage and started to watch everything go down.

He was supposed to be in the shadows, trying not to be seen by the Phantom and checking on Marinette.

Adrien saw Nathanaël out of his peripheral vision. He was annoyed that the redhead was interrupting them, but Adrien knew that it was planned and part of the show. However, Adrien begrudgingly commended Nathanaël on his timing on the inside.

 _"'Too long you've wandered in winter...'"_ Adrien sang, with Marinette still standing in one spot.

 _"'Once again she is his...'"_ Nathanaël sang, following Adrien's lead.

 _"'Far from my far-reaching gaze...'"_ Adrien once again sang, trying to "seduce" Marinette into coming to him.

 _"'Once again she returns...'"_ Nathanaël sang, looking between Marinette and Adrien.

 _"'Wildly, my mind beats against you...'"_ Marinette began, as she and Adrien were about to get into the next part.

 _"'You resist...'"_ Adrien began.

 _"'Yet your/the soul obeys!'"_ The pair sang together, in total harmony, with Nathanaël singing, _"'To the arms of her...'"_

 _"'Angel of Music! I/You denied you/me! Turning from true beauty!'"_ The pair sang, with Nathanaël singing, _"'Angel, Angel or demon? Still, he calls her, luring her back from the grave!'"_

Marinette turned around and faced Adrien, while he kept his eyes on her.

 _"'Angel of Music, do not shun me/my protector!'"_ Marinette and Adrien sang together, with Nathanaël singing, _"'Angel, or dark seducer?'"_

 _"'Come to your strange Angel!'"_ Marinette and Adrien sang, and Nathanaël finished with, _"'Who are you, strange Angel?'"_

 _"'I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, Angel of Music...'"_ Adrien sang, as he held out his hand. Marinette, pretending to be under hypnosis, slowly started to walk to Adrien.

 _"'Angel of darkness! Cease this torment!'"_ Nathanaël shouted in song, stepping forward and demanding Adrien to set Marinette free.

 _"'I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, Angel of Music...'"_ Adrien repeated, ignoring Nathanaël's demand.

"'Christine! Christine, listen to me!'" Nathanaël called out, stepping closer to Marinette. "'No matter what you may believe, this man - this _thing_ \- is not your father!'"

Marinette failed to respond, as Adrien kept repeating, _"'I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, Angel of Music...'"_

"'Let her go! For God's sake, let her go! CHRISTINE!'" Nathanaël shouted.

Marinette snapped out of her "daze" on cue, and then turned to Nathanaël. She said, "'Raoul?!'"

Nathanaël immediately dashed over to Marinette, they shared another kiss - much to Adrien's irritation - and then the redhead grabbed her hand. Marinette and Nathanaël then started to run offstage.

 _"'DON'T GO!'"_ Adrien shouted from his perch, as his peers ran into the wings. He balled a raised fist, grit his teeth, and growled. _"'So be it! Now let there be war upon you both!'"_

The stage lights went out once more, and the the stage curtains were closed.

Immediately after, Adrien hopped down from the set piece was waiting behind the closed curtains. The stagehands pushed a set piece that looked like a doorframe or closet of some sort onto the stage, and it had a curtain covering the door. A large, long dining table that had benches was pushed onto the stage, and many baskets of food were placed on top. None of it was real, minus a basket of fruit. Adrien ducked behind the curtain that covered the set's door, into the alcove.

Once he was in position, Adrien was listening to Nathanaël, Kim, Max, and other members of the cast talking. They were standing in front of the curtains, talking through the plan to catch the Phantom. Since he was hiding out of sight, but needed his voice to echo from different places inside the auditorium, he had been given a microphone headset and the sound booth was tasked with directing his vocal input to different speakers around the auditorium that made it sound like he was running around the opera house.

 _"'I'm here! The Phantom of the Opera!'"_ Adrien sang into the microphone, and it sounded like it was coming from the rafters. He repeated this a few times, each time the sound came from a different place inside.

When it sounded like his voice was coming from the balcony seat designated as Box Five for the show, the boy playing the soldier, who was waiting in the orchestra pit, lifted his prop gun and pretended to fire.

"'You idiot! You'll kill someone!'" Nathanael shouted down to the orchestra pit. "'I said only when the time comes!'"

"'But sir...'" The soldier began.

Adrien knew that it was his cue, so while the chandelier was rigged to flicker while Adrien was speaking, he once again started to speak.

"'No "buts." For once, Monsieur le Vicomte is right.'"Adrien said.

Everyone looked around, trying to pinpoint where his voice was coming from. Adrien silently ducked behind the curtain on the set while the ensemble and Rose came onto the stage.

 _"'Seal my fate tonight. I hate to have to cut the fun short, but the joke's wearing thin. Let the audience in. Let my opera begin!'"_ Adrien sang. Everyone else left the stage as the lights went out, and then the curtain opened up.

The ensemble, all in costume, were all gallivanting in the dining room.

 _"'Here the sire serves the dam. Here the master takes his meat! Hear the sacrificial lamb utter one despairing bleat!'"_ The ensemble sang.

Adrien had to cover his ears. Even with the cast's best three singers, the music was still pretty unbearable. Even Chloé's singing sounded more pleasant compared to it. Adrien knew this was part of the show, but either way, it was not something enjoyable in the least.

 _'Yeesh! What a cacophony. I can understand why no one in the show wanted to perform this opera.'_ Adrien thought, the sound grinding against his hears and causing his brain to throb for a little bit.

After the chorus sang their, Ivan and Rose came along, both in costume. Adrien moved aside so he could remain unseen for the moment. Ivan opened the curtain and he and Rose stepped out.

Once the curtain closed again, Adrien waited for Ivan to come back. This time, he and Ivan would switch places, with the latter giving the former his cloak. Ivan would put the prop noose around his neck and lie on the floor while Adrien put the cloak on and hide his face with the cowl.

Adrien waited for a bit while listening to Ivan and Passarino's actor sing with each other.

After a little bit, Ivan came back behind the curtain. He took off his cloak and handed it to Adrien, before whispering, "Showtime. Break a leg."

"Thanks," Adrien whispered back, handing Ivan the prop noose. "Nice work."

The two shared a silent high-five before the blonde started to put on the cloak.

 _"'No thoughts within her thoughts of joy. No dreams within her heart but dreams of love.'"_ Marinette sang, as she came out on stage, in her costume.

She walked around the stage a bit before going to the table and picking out an apple.

Meanwhile, Passarino's actor whispered to the door, _"'Master...'"_

 _"'_ _Passarino - go away. For the trap is set and waits for its prey!'"_ Adrien sang.

The boy immediately ran offstage. Marinette sat down on the bench and started to eat the apple.

Adrien opened the curtain and stepped out. The cowl was down over his face, but he could still clearly see through it.

 _"'You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge,'"_ Adrien sang, as he slowly started to walk over to Marinette. _"'In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent. Silent...'"_

Marinette was looking at Adrien, pretending not to suspect anything. She was still sitting on the bench, fiddling with her apple. She stood up and began to travel the stage to the other side of the table, while Adrien took up an empty goblet and stood opposite to her.

 _'She really looks great in that dress. Her own work does her more than justice.'_ Adrien thought, as he stared at Marinette for a brief moment. However, he regained his bearings and got back to singing.

 _"'I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge.'"_ Adrien sang aloud, as he started to walk over to Marinette.

He internally admitted that he had some passionate thoughts about him and Marinette together, and that included more than fully-engrossed kisses with each other. Adrien was about to let his mind wander, but he stopped himself and refocused his attention to the performance.

 _"'In your mind you have already succumbed to me. Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me.'"_ Adrien sang, and as Marinette was about to bite into her apple, he snagged it and gently took it away.

He and Marinette held each other's gazes for a second. The pair kept their eyes on each other while maintaining the act.

 _"'And_ _now you're here with me, no second thoughts. You've decided. Decided...'"_ Adrien sang, as he immediately got close to Marinette, and gave her the goblet. He had her "drink" from it.

He immediately started walking around her, like a cat stalking its prey. Marinette looked at him, following Adrien with her eyes.

 _"'Past the point of no return. No backward glances. Our games of make-believe are at an end.'"_ Adrien sang, still wearing the cowl.

 _"'Past all thought of "if" or_ _"when,"'"_ Adrien sang, whileMarinette took another "drink" from the goblet. When she made to wipe her mouth with her hand, Adrien gently took her wrist. _"'No use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream descend.'"_

As he and Marinette made a few synchronized steps together. Marinette, acting like she was freaked out a bit, made an underarm twirl and soon started spinning around while making her way to the other side of the table. She sashayed to the bench and then sat down.

 _"'What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us?'"_ Adrien sang and made his way over to Marinette. He got behind her and gently put his hand on hers.

 _"'Past the point of no return. The final threshold,'"_ Adrien said, as he slowly and gently rubbed his hands up Marinette's exposed arms. Unknown to him, while Marinette was _acting_ aroused, it was actually a case of the fact that she really _was_. _"'What warm, unspoken secrets shall we learn?'"_

Marinette would have been grossed out, if it was not her crush doing it and if it were in real life rather than an act. Adrien moved to the other side of Marinette, buried his face in the crook of her neck, and rubbed her other arm from the shoulder down.

Adrien was tempted to take her hand and kiss it again as he sang, _"'Beyond the point of no return?'"_

Marinette stood up, and coquettishly sashayed away from the bench. She made a decent amount of distance before turning back to her costar.

She sang, _"'You have brought me to the moment where words run dry. To that moment when speech disappears into silence. Silence...'"_

Marinette began walking back to Adrien, trying to add some attractiveness to her movements. With a smile, she continued to sing.

 _"'I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I have already imagined our bodies entwining. Defenseless and silent.'"_ Marinette sang, while hugging her arms, as if aroused, and then continuing to the table.

Marinette herself had imagined such a moment with Adrien in the real world, but she knew there was a time and place for everything. Thus, she continued with her performance.

She looked at Adrien, and with a seductive grin on her lips, she sang, _"'Now I'm here with you, no second thoughts. I've decided. Decided...'"  
_

 _'Good Marinette, good,'_ Adrien thought. _'You're doing great.'_

Marinette kept walking over to Adrien while singing, _"'Past the point of no return. No going back now. Our passion-play has now at last begun.'"_

She was soon behind Adrien, and then her hands were on his shoulders. He was tempted to take her hands, but he knew it was not the time yet. She sang, _"'Past all thought of right or wrong. One final question. How long should we two wait before we're one?'"_

As Marinette soon joined hands with Adrien, she made some movements with their arms, while singing, _"'When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us?'"_

Marinette soon touched the edge of the mask underneath the cowl. Staying in character, she froze in fear, and then she made to run for the wings. However, Adrien stood up and immediately grabbed her hands, turning her to him and forcing her to stop.

 _"'Past the point of no return. The final threshold.'"_ The duo sang.

Adrien failed to break character, while trying to force Marinette to come with him. She, on the other hand, was trying to escape from him. She had a look of fear in her face, maintaining the act.

 _"'The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn!'"_ The pair sang, while Marinette broke the hold Adrien had on her wrists, and backed up.

Marinette slowly approached Adrien, and then they continued with the song, _"'We've passed the point of no return.'"_

Marinette flipped the cowl back to reveal Adrien's face on the last note. Adrien stood still, before Marinette turned to run. Adrien turned around, but one of the actors playing a cop held his prop weapon up at him. Marinette had stopped running, acting like she was unsure of her reason for doing so.

Marinette turned back to Adrien, who still had his back to her. He took a deep breath, and then started to sing again.

 _"'Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude.'"_ Adrien sang solemnly.

Marinette's eyes went wide for a second, surprised. Sure, she was maintaining character and she had heard Adrien sing those lines during rehearsal, but she was still shocked to hear such words from him, especially so sadly.

Adrien was hoping that the underlying message he was sending was getting through to Marinette. While he was still speaking the lines of the Phantom, deep down he was pleading for Marinette to return his feelings for her.

However, while gently removing the ring from his pinky finger, he sang, _"'Say you want me with you here beside you...'"_

Marinette watched in awe as Adrien walked over to her, singing, _"'Anywhere you go, let me go too!'"_

Marinette could tell what Adrien was _truly_ trying to tell her. In his eyes, she could read desperation, love, hope, and so many other emotions at once. She understood what he wanted. While still in character, Marinette could tell that the love she was feeling from him was not the Phantom's affection for Christine, but Adrien's own feelings for _her_.

Adrien was thinking, _'Marinette, please stay with me! I love you. Even if you don't feel the same, I care for you so much!'_

Marinette still kept her head clear to keep the show going.

Adrien took Marinette's left hand and slipped the ring onto her ring finger before singing, _"'Christine, that's all I ask of...'"_

Marinette broke her hands away and gently took the mask off Adrien's face. His face still had his blond hair, but the part that had been covered by his mask had many pieces of stage makeup on him. It looked like part of his skull was exposed, and that side of his lip was made to look like it was permanently swollen and had a purplish tint to it. There were pieces on his face made to look like scabs, warts and scars of all varieties, including blood-red stretch marks from his eyes all the way down to his cheeks. Overall, it looked very grotesque, which was the whole point.

 _'Leave it to Juleka's makeup artistry to make ugly look just right.'_ Marinette and Adrien thought, in sync.

He screamed in horror, before covering Marinette with his cloak and running off the stage with her, having flown into a rage.

After that, the whole fiasco with Piangi being found dead went down, with Nathanaël being led by Juleka to find find Adrien and Marinette.

The curtains closed and the lights on the stage went out, minus the lights that were on the stage's apron. Adrien was dragging Marinette across the stage while tightly gripping her wrist. She was trying to break free and escape. Adrien hated being rough with her like this, but he knew that she was aware that he was only acting.

 _"'Down once more to the dungeon of my black_ _despair! Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness, deep as hell!'"_ Adrien sang.

He then rounded on Marinette, grabbing both of her wrists into his own. She was looking into his green eyes with fear and terror in her own blue ones. He knew she was not being genuine about it, but it was still heartrending to see her so scared.

 _"'Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!'"_ Adrien shouted in song.

Adrien, however, thought how this paralleled to his situation in real life. The ironic part was that while the Phantom had isolated himself for being _ugly_ , Adrien was forced to be isolated by his father because the young blonde was actually _very_ handsome and his father would not let him out of the gilded cage he was in.

 _"'Track down this murderer! He must be found!'"_ The ensemble sang from off-stage. Marinette and Adrien looked around, listening to the voices.

 _"'Hounded out by everyone! Met with hatred everywhere! No kind word from anyone, no compassion anywhere!'"_ Adrien sang, as he continued to force Marinette to go with him, while she struggled to break free. _"'Christine, Christine... Why?!_ _Why?!'"_

The pair ran offstage. Marinette dashed into the greenroom because she had to change into the wedding dress for the next part while Nathanaël and Juleka were doing their next scene.

As Marinette took out the wedding dress, Tikki quickly came out from hiding. Marinette sighed before telling her kwami, "I felt like I could read genuine emotions in his eyes..."

"You can worry about what's going through Adrien's head later. You gotta get changed!" Tikki said.

Marinette shook her head and then she immediately made to change clothes.

About a minute or so later, the curtains opened up again. The scene had been reset to the Phantom's lair, including the gate. Adrien entered from the left wing of the stage, dragging Marinette with him. She had changed into the dress with Adrien holding on the veil. His mask was still off, as per the show.

Once they were center stage, Adrien roughly forced her in front of him. Marinette, scared and angry, turned to face him.

 _"'Have you gorged yourself, at last, in your lust for blood?!'"_ Marinette sang in anger. _"'Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?!'"_

Adrien let out an aggravated sigh and made movements and exhibited body language that made it seem like he was about to lash out, but managed to hold himself back and be gentle.

 _"'That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood has also denied me the joys of the flesh!'"_ Adrien sang, with anger and frustration in his tone.

Marinette turned away and squeezed her eyes shut, not being able to bear seeing Adrien so upset. Sure, it was only an act, but it was still frightening to see him this way.

 _"'This face - the infection which poisons our love!'"_ Adrien sang, enraged. However, he calmed down. Adrien was not fond of scaring Marinette like this, but he knew that it was not real.

He calmed down and his tone took on a sad note to it as he sang, _"'This face which earned a mother's fear and loathing. A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing...'"_

Marinette slowly turned back to look at Adrien, a sad look in her eyes. However, he gave her an angry expression before continuing on.

 _"'Pity comes too late! Turn around and face your fate!'"_ Adrien sang, as he forced the veil onto Marinette's head before roughly making her face him. He gestured to his face. _"'An eternity of THIS before your eyes!'"_

Marinette looked into Adrien's eyes, once again seeing the sadness, anger and desperation in them. Marinette could tell that there was more to what Adrien was singing than what he was letting on. She also noticed how the Phantom's situation was similar to Adrien's. Isolated for most of his life, amongst other commonalities. At that moment, Marinette realized that Adrien was genuinely in love with her. She could read it in his peridot orbs. Their faces were almost touching, and she could feel his breath on her lips.

Maintaining her senses, Marinette gently put a hand to Adrien's face and quietly sang, _"'This haunted face holds no horror for me now. It's in your soul where the true distortion lies.'"_

Adrien was tempted to break character and kiss her right then and there, but he heard footsteps.

He noticed Nathanaël out of his peripheral vision. The redhead was standing behind the gate, holding onto the grates. Adrien, annoyed, snagged Marinette's forearms.

 _'Damn it, Nathanaël! I know its part of the plot, but SHEESH, way to ruin the moment!'_ Adrien thought, completely aggravated.

 _"'Wait. I think, my dear, we have a guest!'"_ Adrien sang. Marinette looked and saw Nathanaël.

"'Raoul!'" Marinette shouted, running to the gate and grabbing the bars.

 _"'Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight!'"_ Adrien sang, his voice dripping with sarcasm and annoyance, as he made his way to the chair.

Nathanaël cringed and a shiver went up Marinette's spine. Just hearing that tone out of Adrien just made her want to retch.

 _"'I had rather hoped that you would come. And now my wish comes true. You have truly made my night!'"_ Adrien sang, his tone still sarcastic and vexed. He immediately sat in the chair, putting a fist to his cheek.

 _"'Free her! Do what you like, only free her! Have you no pity?!'"_ Nathanaël sang, pleadingly.

 _"'Your lover makes a passionate plea.'"_ Adrien sang to Marinette, rolling his eyes and scoffing underneath his breath.

 _"'Please Raoul, its useless!'"_ Marinette sang, telling Nathanaël to stop and give up.

 _"'I love her! Does that mean nothing?! I love her! Show some compassion.'"_ Nathanaël sang. It was totally from his heart.

Both Adrien and Marinette could not help but feel that Nathanaël was singing the truth about his feelings for Marinette. Adrien was annoyed, Marinette was flattered and embarrassed, but overall, Marinette knew that this was not the time and place to talk about it, especially since she was aware that Nathanaël was acting in that moment.

 _"'The world showed no compassion to me!'"_ Adrien hollered in song, standing up from the chair.

Everyone on the stage at the moment, even Adrien, knew this was a lie in the real world. Adrien had plenty of friends and he was shown plenty of compassion and kindness.

Maintaining the show, Nathanaël continued by singing, _"'Christine, Christine! Let me see her!'"_

 _"'Be my guest, sir.'"_ Adrien sang, before snapping his fingers. On cue, the gate went up. Once Nathanaël went under the gate, he ran to Marinette and the two shared a passionate embrace.

Once again, Adrien seeing them like that made him really annoyed. However, he failed to break character and continued with the performance.

 _"'Monsieur, I bid you welcome. Did you think that I would harm her?'"_ Adrien sang, as he went behind the chair, took up a prop noose, and then he started to come behind Nathanaël.

He hooked the end of the rope to a wire and hook that was controlled from the stage, and then he took the noose in hand again.

 _"'Why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours?!'"_ Adrien sang, smiling evilly while catching Nathanaël by the neck with the rope.

Marinette grew a horrified expression on her face while Nathanaël screamed and grabbed the rope with his hands. Adrien admitted that he hated doing this to Nathanaël, especially since he literally did nothing wrong. And scaring Marinette the way he was was also making him a little sad and angry at himself.

 _"'Order your fine horses now! Raise up the hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now - except, perhaps Christine...'"_ Adrien sang, as he went from sadistically laughing at Nathanaël's expense to turning a serious look on Marinette.

Marinette looked Adrien in the eyes, with a mixture of fear and horror.

 _"'Start a new life with me! Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me and you send your lover to his death!'"_ Adrien sang, as the music became more deranged and filled with energy.

Marinette watched in fear as Adrien went to the piano, playing some notes while singing, _"'This is the choice! This is the point of no return!'"_

Marinette started to cry. It pained Adrien to hear her like this, but it was part of the show, thus he refrained from complaining.

 _"'The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold and turn to tears of hate!'"_ Marinette sang, as she faced Adrien with anger in her face.

Adrien was getting more and more frustrated. He was losing his patience and he wanted to wrap the show up.

 _"'Christine, forgive me, please forgive me!'"_ Nathanaël sang, bringing Marinette back into focus. It was her cue. _"'I did it all for you and all for nothing!'"_

 _"'Farewell to my fallen idol and false friend! One by one, all my delusions shattered!'"_ Marinette sang as she took the veil off and threw it to the floor, her lines overlapping with Nathanaël's.

 _"'Too late for turning back, too late for prayers and useless pity!'"_ Adrien sang, his lines overlapping with Marinette and Nathanaël's as well.

He left the piano and approached Marinette. She was looking between the two boys in fear and indecision.

 _"'Say you love him and my life is over!'"_ Nathanaël sang while Adrien simultaneously crooned, _"'All hope of cries for help. No point in fighting!'"_

 _"'For either way you choose, he has to/you cannot win!'"_ The boys sang in union.

Adrien turned to Marinette while pointing at Nathanaël, and he sang, _"'So do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave?!'"_

 _"'Why make her lie to you to save me?!'"_ Nathanaël sang in askance, struggling to break free from the noose, while Adrien walked passed Marinette and picked up the veil.

 _"'Past the point of no return...'"_ Adrien sang, his lines overlapping with Marinette's as she sang, _"'_ _Angel of Music...'"_

 _"'For pity's sake, Christine, say no!'"_ Nathanaël sang, while Marinette sang, _"'Who deserves this?!'"_

 _"'The final threshold!'"_ Adrien sang, while Nathanaël voiced, _"'Don't throw your life away for my sake!'"_

 _"'When will you see reason?!'"_ Marinette sang, as Adrien sang, _"'His life is now the prize which you must earn!'"_

As Adrien walked over to the chair, he kept his back to Marinette. The girl in question heard Nathanaël sing, _"'I tried so hard to free you!'"_

 _"'Angel of Music...'"_ Marinette voiced, as Adrien's lines overlapped, by singing, _"'You've passed the point of no return!'"_

Adrien kept his back to Marinette as she fell to her knees. She sang, _"'You deceived me. I gave my mind blindly...'"_

Hearing this, Adrien turned back to Marinette and shouted in song, _"'You try my patience!'"_

Marinette ducked and covered as a reaction. Adrien stepped back, staggering a bit, as he tried to keep himself in character. He absolutely _hated_ scaring Marinette this way, and he hoped and prayed she would forgive him.

 _"'Make your choice.'"_ Adrien slowly stated. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

 _'Hurry it up, Marinette! I want my kiss already!'_ Adrien thought, resisting the urge to start tapping his foot in impatience.

Marinette was aware that Adrien was truly enamored with her, and while it brought her joy, she knew that she was in the middle of a show. Thus, she turned to him and started to sing.

 _"'Pitiful creature of darkness... What kind of life have you known?'"_ Marinette sang, as she slowly stood up and made her way over to Adrien. _"'God give me courage to show you you are not alone.'"_

At that moment, Marinette turned Adrien's face to hers, and then her dreams came true as she placed her lips onto his, kissing him full on the lips and closing her eyes. Adrien's eyes widened. His desire for Marinette's kiss was finally being fulfilled. While he was aware it was only acting, he was still so happy to finally have her lips on his own.

 _'Finally... I finally get to kiss you, Marinette!'_ Adrien thought, delighted.

He was tempted to hug her close, but he knew she still had to play her part. She broke the kiss for a second and gave Adrien a hug. Adrien acted shocked and his arms moved to go around her waist. However, Marinette stopped him by kissing him again. This time, Adrien melted with joy and hugged her back.

They broke their kiss and embrace as army drums played in the background. Adrien took this as his cue to continue. He slowly staggered over to the piano bench. While Marinette and Nathanaël watched, Adrien took up a prop dagger and then sluggishly made his way to the redhead.

Marinette looked scared, as if she were wondering if Adrien was going to stab Nathanaël. However, Adrien merely lifted the dagger and pretended to cut the rope. Like in rehearsal, the rope fell and Nathanaël was freed.

Marinette immediately ran over to Nathanaël, and the two shared a hug. In the background, the ensemble sang, _"'Track down this murderer! He must be found!'"_

 _"'Take her, forget me, forget all this...'"_ Adrien sang, while the mob in the background sang, _"'Who is this monster? This murdering beast?'"_

 _"'Hunt out this animal who runs to ground!'"_ The ensemble continued, as Adrien sang, _"'Leave me alone, forget all you've seen... Go now, don't let them find you!'"_

 _"'Revenge for Piangi, revenge for Buquet!'"_ The ensemble sang.

Adrien looked at the hugging teens and he insisted on singing once more, _"'Take the boat. Swear to me to never tell the secret you know of the Angel in Hell!'"_

As the ensemble continued to sing, Nathanaël made to run. Marinette looked at Adrien.

 _"'Go! Go now and leave me!'"_ The blonde sang, hollering, and Marinette and Nathanaël ran offstage to go to the boat. Adrien himself fell to his knees, breathing heavily.

While center stage, Adrien started to sob, and then as he was, quiet, sweet music started to play. As he turned to see the source, the monkey-shaped music box was revealed to be playing.

Still crying, he stood up and staggered over to the chair that had the music box sitting next to it. He sat on his knees again and quietly sang, _"'Masquerade. Paper faces on parade. Masquerade. Hide your face so the world will never find you.'"_

Adrien heard quiet footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Marinette, who had come back on the stage. Adrien slowly stood up and made his way over to the girl. She was holding out her hand, which held the ring that Adrien had gifted her with earlier.

Adrien took the ring into his hand before taking Marinette's into both of his. He sang, _"'Christine, I love you.'"_

Marinette knew full well that Adrien was not reciting his lines, but speaking the truth. She could tell that deep down, he was truly saying, "Marinette, I love you." The only thing was that he stayed in character and said "Christine" instead of her name. As much as Marinette was happy to know her love for the blonde was requited, it was not the time or place to feel so.

Marinette merely shook her head, turned around and left, not looking back. Adrien reached out, once again saying, "'I love you...'"

Marinette was soon off the stage and in the wings. Adrien once again fell to his knees. This time, he picked up the veil from the wedding dress and started crying into it. Once more, he sadly said, "'I love you.'"

Once again, he was not acting. Adrien was letting his true feelings seep into his performance. He was truly in love with Marinette, and all he wanted was for her to return his affections. But alas, he was left alone yet again.

 _"'Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...'"_ Marinette sang.

She and Nathanaël were in the remote-controlled boat, with the latter rowing the boat, and the former was sitting at the bow once more. They were rowing the boat behind the gate.

 _"'Say the word and I will follow you.'"_ Nathanael sang, as he kept rowing, maintaining eye contact with Marinette.

 _"'Share each day with me, each night, each morning...'"_ Marinette sang, forcing herself not to look at Adrien.

Adrien sadly watched as they left. As they were soon off the stage, Adrien stood up once more and wiped the tears from his face.

 _"'You alone can make my song take flight! It's over now, the music of the night!'"_ He sang, and then he made his way over to the chair again.

He sat down, took a black sheet and covered himself with it. A small button was on one of the arms. He pressed it, and then the back of the chair dropped, save for the red fabric. Adrien went inside the small compartment to hide behind the red fabric. He did remember to leave the mask on the seat.

As the music kept playing, Adrien could tell Rose was taking the sheet off to reveal the mask on the seat, but no man was there. She picked it up and held it, and then the lights dimmed, save for where the mask was.

The audience roared in applause as the show wrapped up. The curtain call had begun to commence, with the ensemble taking their bows first. The people taking their bows were then Nino, Max, Kim, the actors for Reyer, other miscellaneous roles, and more. The next set of actors consisted of Ivan and Chloé, followed by Juleka and Rose. The cast parted ways for Nathanaël to come forward and take his bow, followed by Marinette, who got a standing ovation.

Last but not least, Adrien, completely in costume, including his mask, came on the stage to take his bow, and he also got a standing ovation, but his was bigger than Marinette's. He grew a big smile on his face, as he reveled in the happiness he gave the audience.

Once everyone took their bows, the curtains closed and everyone in the cast dispersed to go talk to their families and friends. Since Nathalie was the only one who showed up to see him perform, Adrien went back into the greenroom.

Adrien took off the Phantom mask and the silicone makeup that had all his deformities made up. Once he cleaned up his face, sighed in relief. He was exhausted from everything.

"I could hear everything from in here, kid," Plagg said, as he came out from hiding. "And judging by the applause, I say you did quite the bang-up job out there."

"Thanks, Plagg," Adrien said, as he sat in a chair. "I just hope I didn't scare Marinette too much."

"She knows you were only acting. I seriously doubt that's the case." Plagg said with a shrug.

There was a knock on the door. Plagg flew to hide, and then the door opened to reveal Marinette.

"Hey Marinette," Adrien said, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. "Awesome work out there."

"Thank you," Marinette said. "But _you_ stole the show."

"Thanks." Adrien said.

A thick silence filled the air. Neither teen was sure of what to or say. Marinette took it upon herself to break the silence and say something.

"What were you planning on saying to me earlier?" Marinette asked, referring to when the two of them were in the greenroom after their first scene in the Phantom's hideout in Act I.

Adrien blushed and fell silent for a second before saying, "I was jealous over Nathanaël playing Raoul. I wanted that part for myself, honestly. Because I... I..."

Adrien's blush only deepened as he realized what he was about to say. However, he steeled his nerves and stepped closer to Marinette. He took her hand in his own and decided to continue on.

"I like you, Marinette." Adrien said, still unable to look her in the eye.

"Well, I already knew that," Marinette said with a giggle. "I could tell that you were speaking your true feelings during the show."

Adrien's blush turned another two shades darker and he nearly face-palmed.

"At any rate, I feel the same. I've felt the same for a long time, but I just couldn't say anything," Marinette said, as she took Adrien's other hand into her own. "I just get so tongue-tied around you because I like you so much."

Adrien chuckled before telling her, "Could've fooled me on that stage."

Taking the chance, Adrien took his hand and lifted her chin up so he could get a better look at her face.

Marinette blushed, before leaning closer to Adrien. She rested her hands on his chest before saying, "Honestly, I wanted you to play Raoul as well."

Adrien once again chuckled before saying, "So, between Nathanaël and me, if the situation was real... Minus the Phantom being absolutely _insane_... Would you have chosen your Viscount or your Phantom?"

Marinette giggled and nuzzled her face in his chest before saying, "My Phantom, of course."

Adrien smiled again and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. Marinette smiled a bit before hugging him.

 _"'Say you'll share with me...'"_ Adrien began to sing, but Marinette placed a finger on his lips before saying, "I think we've had enough singing for today."

Adrien laughed in response and nodded in agreement.

"Maybe not a song, but maybe a kiss...?" Adrien chanced. Marinette smiled, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Yes." Marinette said. At that moment, Adrien dove in and kissed her.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, their kwamis had found one another and were hiding in Marinette's purse. They were giving their holders some privacy while wondering what to do next.

"Should we tell them?" Plagg asked.

"Nope," Tikki said. "At least, not now. I honestly want Marinette and Adrien to come clean to each other on their own. There's a fine line between helping and meddling."

"You're right," Plagg said. "Even though Adrien's been aware of the truth for a while..."

"WHAT?!" Tikki asked in a whisper.

Plagg started to nervously chuckle a bit before taking out some camembert from nowhere. He offered it to Tikki and asked, "Cheese?"

"No thanks," Tikki said, covering her nose. "I prefer cookies."

Meanwhile, while Adrien and Marinette were still kissing. Adrien hoped to one day tell Marinette the truth, but for the time being, he decided to live in the moment. Unlike in the show, he was the Phantom who got the girl.

 _'Oh Marinette... I love you.'_ Adrien thought, as he started to thread his fingers through her loose hair. Marinette hugged him by the neck as they continued to kiss.

Sitting on the chair in the greenroom, next to Marinette's purse, was the Phantom's mask. If one looked close enough, one could swear that the mask gained a life of its own and quirked a lip up.

* * *

 **And we're done! I had a fun time writing this story. Phantom of the Opera is one of my favorite musicals. Now, it might be a while before I publish something else because classes have _just_ started up again for me. **


End file.
